Una flor en el desierto
by marizpe
Summary: La paternidad nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes después de todo lo que les tocó vivir. Pero el destino vino a sorprender al mentor y su escolta en plena rebelión en el distrito 13. Advertencia: Contiene LEMMON. Hayffie
1. Solo es un resfriado

**Esta historia participa en el Intercambio del día de la amistad del Foro El diente de León.**

 **Es un regalo con mucho cariño para Anna Scheler.**

 **Aprovecho para agradecer a Coraline T por betear esta historia y a Bermone por sus ánimos y apoyo.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, sino a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins._**

Capítulo 1

 **Sólo es un resfriado**

El despertador comenzó a sonar y Effie estiró el brazo para apagarlo, pero tan pronto lo hizo, el brazo que descansaba sobre su cintura la apretó más.

― Quince minutos más princesa ― le dijo Haymitch y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

― Tenemos que estar en casa de Peeta en una hora para desayunar ― contestó Effie con la voz ronca, le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y lo movió para sentarse y salir de la cama.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? Sólo a ti se te ocurre traerte esos ridículos mini vestidos al distrito doce en plena primavera, aquí es más frío que el Capitolio.

―No escucho que te quejes cuando te la pasas comiéndome con los ojos o metiéndome mano cuando nadie nos está viendo, y la verdad me siento de maravilla, esas pastillas que me dio Portia son milagrosas, sólo que sigo ronca.

―A mí me encanta esta nueva voz sexy que tienes, con la otra me dan ganas de taladrarme los oídos ― le dijo él con un tono de burla, recostado en la cama mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo su cabeza.

― ¡Eres un grosero horrible! ― respondió Effie mientras lo agarraba a almohadazos y chasqueaba la lengua ―. Dan pena tus intentos de cumplidos ― sin embargo no podía evitar reírse.

Haymitch le quitó la almohada de las manos y de pronto la tuvo inmovilizada en la cama debajo de él.

― ¿Con qué quieres jugar princesa?― la besó lentamente en los labios y después reemplazó sus labios con la frente y se deslizó suavemente hacia un lado rozándole la mejilla con la nariz. Siguió el perfil de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su garganta donde comenzó a plantar pequeños besos, y de pronto notó el húmedo contacto de su lengua, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera y se le endurecieran los pezones contra la suave tela de la camisa de franela que le había quitado prestada. La mano de él se coló bajo la camisa y se dirigió hacia sus pechos, acariciando el izquierdo mientras con el pulgar y el dedo índice le apretaba el pezón.

Effie cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose llevar por las caricias.

― Haymitch — murmuró.

― Mmm ― respondió él mientras continuaba besándole el cuello y con la mano libre comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

― Haymitch, basta, se nos va a hacer tarde ― le apartó la mano y lo hizo a un lado.

― Hoy es la última sesión de fotos, te regresas en la tarde al Capitolio, ¿no merezco una despedida? ― le dijo levantando varias veces las cejas.

Effie volteó desde la puerta del baño con una sonrisa en los labios. Le gustaba ver a Haymitch así, juguetón, actuaba mucho más relajado ahí en su casa que en el Capitolio. Tenía ya dos semanas trabajando en el distrito doce con las entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas para la boda de Peeta y Katniss, haciendo enlaces en directo con Caesar Flickerman y algunos otros shows de la farándula del Capitolio.

Y la verdad por primera vez desde que empezó a trabajar como escolta de ese distrito hacía ya doce años, realmente estaba disfrutando de su estancia ahí, ya que en esta ocasión no iba a llevarse a dos niños para representar al distrito en los Juegos y, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a la vida acelerada y glamorosa del Capitolio, había disfrutado enormemente y para su sorpresa de la tranquila vida del distrito; estar rodeada de la naturaleza, y poder salir por las noches al porche trasero de la casa de Haymitch, sentarse en sus piernas, compartir una bebida con él y contar por primera vez estrellas reales en el cielo y no hologramas como lo había hecho de niña en su casa del Capitolio le habían traído un poco de realidad a su vida y a la vez fue como vivir en un sueño, donde pudo imaginar cómo sería su vida al lado del hombre que amaba en secreto desde hacía ya varios años.

Y es que los equipos de preparación, Cinna y Portia, el fotógrafo y camarógrafo se habían distribuido entre las casas de los chicos, solo ella se quedaba en la casa del mentor, la cual cabe mencionar estaba muy limpia debido a que Hazelle, la madre del "primo" de Katniss, había comenzado a trabajar ahí encargándose de la limpieza del lugar desde hacía algunas semanas; así que Effie y Haymitch habían aprovechado al máximo ese tiempo a solas.

― Ven a bañarte conmigo y empecemos con tu despedida ― Effie le guiñó un ojo y dejo caer al suelo la camisa de franela.

Más veloz que un rayo Haymitch se paró a su lado como Dios lo trajo al mundo, y a penas el agua de la ducha comenzó a salir caliente, el mentor la pegó contra los azulejos; el frío de éstos en su espalda llenó a Effie de escalofríos, pero lo olvidó tan pronto sintió las manos de Haymitch recorriendo su cuerpo y su erección presionando contra su vientre. Effie se apoyó en sus hombros y lo abrazó con las piernas por la cintura mientras él comenzó a besarla casi de manera violenta y la penetró, lo que hizo que ella gimiera contra sus labios.

La mayoría de las veces que tenían sexo era de esta forma, algo salvaje, apasionada, y a ella le gustaba porque ningún hombre del Capitolio jamás la hizo sentir como él.

― Te voy a extrañar― dijo Effie entre gemidos, lo agarró fuerte del cabello y comenzó a besarle el cuello y chupar las gotas de agua que le resbalaban por la garganta ―. No quiero regresar todavía al Capitolio.

― Cuidado cariño, voy a creer que te gusta en verdad el distrito doce ― dijo él mientras la embestía con fuerza.

― Más que el distrito doce, yo diría que su mentor ― le susurró al oído y luego le mordió el lóbulo.

― Dentro de tres semanas es el anunció del Vasallaje y en tres meses nos volveremos a ver princesa.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido que hacían sus cuerpos al unirse bajo el agua y los gemidos que soltaban ambos, hasta que se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo susurrando uno al otro su nombre.

* * *

Regilla Trinket era famosa por sus elegantes fiestas, grandes o pequeñas, siempre aventaba la casa por la ventana. Y ahí se encontraba Effie, "atrapada" en una de las fiestas que su madre había organizado para buscarle marido.

―Euphemia ― la llamó su madre, quien vestía de azul tornasol y sobresalían de su vestido y tocado plumas de pavorreal ―. Organicé esta fiesta para ti y te la has pasado sola casi toda la tarde.

―Organizaste esta fiesta para ti, madre, no para mí. No me interesa conocer a ninguno de los prospectos que invitaste ― replicó Effie.

―¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu madre! ― contestó Regilla entre dientes, a la vez que sonreía a los invitados que pasaban cerca de ellas ―. No es propio de una dama no ser una buena anfitriona en su propia fiesta, pero debo decir que no me sorprende, tantos años trabajando como escolta del peor de los distritos al lado de ese vulgar borracho han hecho mella en tus modales.

―Madre, te recuerdo que en estos últimos juegos ganamos, y no con uno, sino con dos vencedores, y te encanta presumir con todos que tu hija ayudó a que salieran victoriosos.

―Si, bueno, si estuvieras en el distrito uno, habría podido presumir más. O mejor aún, si ya estuvieras casada como tu hermano y con hijos, podría presumir a mis nietos. Pero aquí estas a punto de cumplir treinta y cinco años, solterona, viviendo una vida mediocre, con un trabajo mediocre, al lado de gente de la calaña de Haymitch Abernathy.

Effie apretó los labios para no responderle a su madre y evitar así que la siguiera insultando. Desde que era una niña había hecho de todo para complacer a sus padres, dejó de lado su interés en la arquitectura e hizo su carrera en el modelaje para poder cumplir los sueños frustrados de su madre y complacerla, después aceptó el trabajo como escolta en los Juegos del Hambre, porque según su progenitora le daría más proyección y conocería a muchos hombres poderosos.

Lo que nunca imaginó que pasaría era que iba a enamorarse de un hombre de distrito, secreto que sólo guardaba para sí misma. Pero no importaban todos sus esfuerzos, el mayor orgullo de sus padres siempre sería su hermano mayor, Helius Trinket, quién había seguido los pasos de su padre y trabajaban juntos en su propio despacho contable donde administraban las cuentas de personas ricas y famosas.

―¿Y qué esperas madre? ¿Crees que me voy a enamorar de uno de estos señores muy pronto, casarme y tener hijos?

―No seas rídicula Euphemia, ¿Quién habló de enamorarse?, no puedes seguir creyendo en los cuentos de hadas, solo busca a un hombre rico y poderoso que pueda tratarte como una reina.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ante los comentarios de su madre y se preguntó si habría amado alguna vez a su padre.

―Ahí está Marcus Whitmore, es abogado y tiene su propio buffet, es amigo de tu hermano y no ha dejado de mirar en esta dirección ― Regilla levantó la copa de champagne que traía en la mano en su dirección ―. Bien, Euphemia, ahora que tienes su atención, sonríe y ve a platicar con él.

Algo que sabía hacer Effie a la perfección era fingir. Siempre podía ofrecer la mejor de las sonrisas, hablar de muchos temas y mostrarse interesada en su interlocutor; tantos años de fiestas en el Capitolio desde sus años como modelo antes de convertirse en escolta le habían servido de entrenamiento.

Alisando las arrugas inexistentes en su ajustado vestido rojo con delicadas plumas y haciendo para atrás con una mano el cabello igualmente rojizo de su peluca, se dirigió hacia el amigo de su hermano.

No podía negar que Marcus era ciertamente encantador, pero muy superficial. Y la verdad era que Haymitch la había arruinado de por vida para cualquier hombre del Capitolio. Después de Marcus, se acercó a hablar con ella el Dr. Carmichael. No podía creer que su madre lo hubiera invitado, era un viudo amigo de su padre, pero claro multimillonario y lleno de cirugías que lo hacían lucir mucho más joven de lo que era, así que supuso que sus padres serían felices de emparejarla con él.

Sin embargo mientras charlaban, Effie no podía evitar ver lo delicadas que se veían las manos del doctor y las comparaba con las manos callosas del mentor, y como se sentían éstas cuando recorrían su cuerpo.

― ¿Effie, estás bien? ― le preguntó el doctor.

― ¿Perdón? ― Effie sintió que los colores le subían al rostro; por un momento se sintió expuesta, como si el doctor hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos.

― Por un momento te perdí, te preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo la próxima semana.

Pero Effie no tuvo tiempo de inventar alguna excusa para librarse de la cena, pues en ese momento se encendieron dos pantallas gigantescas colocadas a los lados del jardín y se escuchó el himno de Panem, indicando que iba a dar inicio el anuncio del tercer Vasallaje, el cual era mandatorio verlo.

De pronto Effie sintió un vacío en el estómago, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, pero se reprimió mentalmente, porque sabía que todo estaría bien. O al menos lo estuvo hasta que habló el presidente:

―En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores.

Por un momento fue como si hubieran extraído todo el aire del lugar, y Effie solo vio negro; lo último que recuerda, es que gritaban su nombre mientras se desvanecía.

Un fuerte olor a alcohol la despertó.

―¡Effie! ¡Effie! ¿Cómo te sientes? ― le preguntó el doctor Carmichael.

Parpadeó varias veces, volteó alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostada en la sala de su casa.

― Estás en tu casa, en la sala ― le comentó el doctor mientras le tomaba el pulso, al ver que ella estaba un poco desorientada.

―Estoy bien ― logró decir Effie, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

― Bien, pero dime ¿Qué comiste hoy?

―Una manzana por la mañana.

― ¿Y fue todo lo que comiste? Con razón te desmayaste, tuviste una baja de azúcar. Las mujeres y la vanidad, todo por lucir perfectas en sus vestidos… ¿Por favor podrían traerle un jugo?― preguntó el doctor.

― Euphemia, ¡qué susto nos has dado! ― se acercó su madre.

― Si por un momento creí que se había desmayado por el anuncio del Vasallaje ― rio el doctor.

Y Regilla de inmediato lo tachó de bromista, y se rio falsamente con él.

Pero a Effie se le vino el mundo encima. ― _Entonces fue real, van a regresar a la Arena los niños o Haymitch_ ― pensó.

Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo pudo sobrevivir el resto de la tarde, y no fue hasta bien entrada la noche que estuvo sola en su departamento de lujo que se permitió llorar libremente.

* * *

Los meses posteriores al anuncio del Vasallaje fueron terribles para Effie. Cuando lograba dormir, sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas donde veía morir a Haymitch, Katniss o Peeta, o soñaba con la cosecha y nombraba a Haymitch. Se despertaba sobresaltada y con asco, y todas las mañanas invariablemente corría al baño a vomitar.

Dejó de ir a varios eventos sociales y procuró evitar a toda costa a su madre, quién no hacía más que reclamarle que no hubiera formalizado con ninguno de los candidatos que le habían presentado.

Su ansiedad estaba al máximo ya que no se podía comunicar con ellos aunque quisiera, una porque Haymitch hacía mucho que había arrancado el teléfono de su casa, y otra porque aunque los chicos pudieran contestar no podían hablar mucho, dado que sabía que los teléfonos estaban intervenidos.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar?_

 _Esta es mi tercer historia Hayffie, y va a ser la más larga de todas._

 _Por favor mándenme un review y díganme que opinan._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Marizpe_


	2. La noticia

Capítulo 2

 **La noticia**

El día de la cosecha, apenas llegó el tren al distrito doce, Effie decidió ir a la Aldea de los Vencedores con la excusa de ver que todos estuvieran presentables, ella ya estaba lista con un vestido repleto de mariposas monarca y una peluca rubio platinado. Pero en realidad le interesaba más que nada ver a Haymitch, así que se fue directo a su casa.

Después de tocar varias veces por educación más que nada, ya que como siempre decía su madre: una dama no debe entrar en ninguna casa sin invitación, decidió abrir la puerta que se encontraba como de costumbre sin llave.

Apenas puso un pie en la casa vio a Haymitch parado frente a ella.

― Hola princesa, vienes a asegurarte…― dijo Haymitch cuando fue interrumpido por Effie quién se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo ―. Vaya, veo que me extrañaste ― le dijo y la separó de él para observarla.

Effie no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

― Tengo miedo Haymitch, no es justo, no es justo ― dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en su camisa.

― Eh cariño, ¿qué pasa? Voy a pensar que de verdad te importo.

― Sabes que me importas, sabes perfectamente que te…

― Shh, está bien, todo va a estar bien — la interrumpió Haymitch.

― ¡Nada está bien! ― dijo Effie elevando la voz ―. ¿Qué va a pasar si saco tu nombre? No puedo Haymitch, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo perderte y a los niños tampoco.

― Calma princesa ― le dijo él mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos ―. Se está chorreando tu horrible maquillaje de payaso y ahora pareces un mapache ― le dijo en tono de broma.

Pero Effie no se rio, ni le contestó.

― Vamos Effie ― le dijo en un tono más serio y alejándola de él por los hombros para recorrerla con la mirada ―. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que esas horrorosas mariposas te están comiendo viva? Estás muy delgada.

― Desde que anunciaron el Vasallaje no puedo dormir Haymitch, no tengo hambre, tengo nauseas por los nervios, no he podido dejar de pensar en este día y en que una vez arriba de la plataforma no podré hacerlo.

― Escúchame bien, no importa lo que pase o el nombre que saques, debes estar tranquila, no puedes derrumbarte ahí arriba ¿de acuerdo?

― Pero es que no es justo, no deberían pasar por esto, ni los niños ni tú, no deben volver a esos malditos Juegos.

― Cuidado cariño, lo que estás diciendo es traición, y espero que no hayas cometido la estupidez de haber repetido esto que me estás diciendo allá en Capitolio, porque no voy a poder protegerte ― le dijo serio.

―No lo hice, no he hablado con nadie de esto.

―Bien, ahora bésame, ¿o viniste solo a lloriquear a mi casa y arruinarme la única camisa decente que me quedaba? ¿eh?

―Esa camisa es espantosa, no te rasuraste y tu cabello está desarreglado, no pienso dejarte salir así ― dijo Effie con un atisbo de sonrisa; poco a poco se sentía más tranquila.

Haymitch sonrió de lado y la besó. El beso poco a poco subió de intensidad y de pronto Effie se encontró pegada a la pared con la falda del vestido arriba mientras el mentor la tomaba de una pierna y la enredaba en su cintura.

Y entre besos y gemidos al sentir como la erección de Haymitch crecía contra su vientre, Effie alcanzó a decirle:

― Cama, vamos a la cama.

* * *

El día que Katniss hizo explotar la arena, Haymitch subió a Effie a una aeronave con destino al distrito trece, el distrito que siempre creyó destruido por el Capitolio muchos años atrás. Le explicó brevemente todo lo que había tenido que ocultarle de la rebelión y el plan para acabar con la tiranía de Snow.

Desde el momento que Effie puso un pie en el distrito trece, su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados. Por un lado se sentía devastada por que no pudieron rescatar a Peeta y habían tenido que sedar a Katniss porque prácticamente se había vuelto loca al saber que no sacaron a su compañero de la arena. Por otra parte su mundo de colores se había vuelto gris y había tenido que despojarse de las pocas posesiones que llevaba consigo, incluyendo su peluca y uñas postizas.

Fue sometida a severos interrogatorios para asegurarse de que no era una espía del Capitolio, y tratar de obtener la mayor información posible de la gente involucrada en los Juegos, de la mansión presidencial, incluso le hicieron preguntas sobre el presidente Snow, las cuales no pudo responder como esperaban.

Le asignaron un diminuto compartimento, más pequeño que la sala de su departamento, que tenía que compartir con otra mujer del Capitolio llamada Cressida, quién tenía tiempo trabajando para los rebeldes según le dijeron, se dedicaba a las filmaciones y había llegado con su propio equipo de trabajo.

Las primeras tres noches pudo colarse en el compartimento que Haymitch iba a compartir con Beete, pero dado que éste último estaba aún en el hospital siendo atendido de sus heridas, lo tenía para él solo.

―Haymitch no quiero que me dejes sola, odio este horrible lugar ― le dijo Effie mientras acariciaba el pecho.

―Créeme princesa, que yo no quiero ir a la desintoxicación. Hoy le di el último trago a mi petaca y ya me estoy muriendo por una bebida― dijo Haymitch mientras abría y cerraba los puños.

―No pueden cortarte la bebida de ese modo Haymitch, podrían matarte ―contestó Effie claramente preocupada.

―Pueden hacerlo y lo harán, y no estamos en posición de impedirlo. Y ahora quiero que me escuches bien Effie ― le levantó el rostro para verla a los ojos ―. Durante este tiempo que yo no esté necesito que seas fuerte, por los chicos, Katniss y Finnick te necesitan. Vas a estar asistiendo a Plutarch y recuerda seguir el horario que te marcan en el brazo, no hagas estupideces cariño porque aquí son muy estrictos y no les gusta que no sigan sus reglas.

Effie no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y se le escapó un sollozo.

―Por favor no princesa, ¿qué dije ahora? Sabes que no sé lidiar muy bien con las lágrimas.

―No puedo evitarlo, Katniss está catatónica, Snow tiene a Peeta, Johanna y Annie y no sabemos en qué condiciones, te van a apartar de mí y … ¡estoy fea! ― dijo mientras se ponía a llorar y enterraba su rostro en el pecho del mentor.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando cariño?

―No me dejan usar maquillaje, me quitaron mi peluca y mi cabello natural no tiene volumen, y nos hacen usar esos feos uniformes grises. Me quitaron mi esencia, lo que me identifica, ya no soy yo.

― ¿Desde cuando eres así de sentimental y lloras por tonterías? ― le dijo Haymitch algo molesto.

Pero eso sólo hizo que Effie incrementara sus sollozos.

―Mírame princesa y escúchame bien ― le dijo recostándola en la cama ―. Sin las pelucas, el maquillaje de payaso que tanto te gusta usar y los ridículos vestidos, eres mucho más hermosa que todas las mujeres de aquí.

―Siempre tienes que insultarme para hacerme un cumplido, ¿no puedes simplemente decirme que soy hermosa?

― ¿Ahora andas de engreída? No sé si prefiero a la Effie llorona.

―Oh ¡Cállate y bésame! ― le dijo Effie y le dio un pequeño manotazo en el brazo.

Haymitch comenzó a besarla y le metió la mano bajo el camisón gris que usaba para dormir para acariciarle los senos.

Effie interrumpió el beso.

― Los senos no, lo tengo muy sensibles—. Haymitch rodó los ojos.

― Andas más quejumbrosa y sensible que lo normal ― dijo pero continuó besándola y le acarició las piernas.

* * *

La siguiente semana fue muy difícil para Effie, Katniss se negaba a hablar y se la pasaba escondiéndose de todo el mundo y Finnick estaba inconsolable por Annie. Haymitch estaba internado en rehabilitación y no la dejaban verlo más que quince minutos al día, pero él no se daba cuenta de su presencia, se la pasaba alucinando y como se había mostrado algo violento con las enfermeras debieron sujetarlo a la cama.

El resto del día se la pasaba en la sala de mando tomando notas para Plutarch, y planeando como harían los propos, una vez que Katniss decidiera ser su Sinsajo claro.

Al final de la semana fue a visitar a Haymitch como todos los días, pero apenas llegó se topó con todo un caos. La puerta del mentor estaba abierta y se escuchaba una alarma sonando en su interior. De pronto unas enfermeras corrieron con un carrito con aparatos y una de ellas gritó:

―Doctor Holtz, el paciente entró en paro.

En ese momento ella sintió que el piso bajo sus pies se abría y una gran fuerza la jalaba hacia abajo.

* * *

Effie abrió los ojos sobresaltada y vio las paredes blancas que la rodeaban.

―Ya despertó doctor ― escuchó que dijo una voz familiar a su derecha.

―Señorita Trinket. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ― se acercó un joven doctor a su lado.

―Yo… Haymitch ― susurró ― ¡Haymitch! ― gritó con fuerzas y trató de levantarse de la cama, pero el doctor la tomó por los hombros y la detuvo.

―Haymitch se encuentra bien Effie, puedes estar tranquila ― Effie volteó y vio a Elena, la madre de Katniss, quién le sonreía.

― El señor Abernathy se encuentra estable señorita Trinket, él sufrió un paro cardiaco, pero ya se encuentra mejor, y más adelante podrá ir a visitarlo, pero ahora lo más importante es ver cómo se encuentran usted y el bebé ― le comentó el doctor.

― ¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé? ¿De qué me está usted hablando? ― le dijo ella, mientras sentía toda la sangre abandonar su cuerpo.

―¿No lo sabía? Usted está embarazada señorita Trinket.

―No, no puede ser, usted se equivoca, yo no puedo estar embarazada, yo… ¡yo me cuido con la inyección, no puedo estar embarazada! ― contestó Effie muy sobresaltada, buscando con su mirada angustiada a la señora Everdeen.

― ¿Cuándo se puso la última inyección? ― le preguntó el doctor tranquilamente mientras tomaba apuntes en un cuaderno.

― En diciembre.

― ¿Cuándo fue su último periodo?

―Yo soy muy irregular, creo que el último periodo fue en marzo, pero en ocasiones pasan hasta tres meses antes de que vuelva a bajarme, siempre ha sido así.

―Bien ― dijo el doctor mientras se ajustaba las gafas ―. Desde que se puso la inyección, ¿ha tomado usted algún medicamento? ¿Es decir algún antibiótico?

― Yo a veces tomo pastillas para dormir, fuera de eso… ― Effie se tapó la boca con la mano ―. No puede ser ― susurró para sí ― hace como tres meses, visité el distrito doce por el compromiso de Katniss y Peeta, estuvimos ahí un par de semanas y me dio un fuerte resfriado y una amiga me dio unas pastillas ― abrió mucho los ojos, y volteó a ver al doctor ― pero no puede ser…

―Bien, entonces diría que se embarazó en ese período. A veces si los antibióticos son muy fuertes pueden anular el efecto de los anticonceptivos.

―Yo no lo sabía…― dirigió su mirada hacia la señora Everdeen quién le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

― Continuemos. ¿Ha sufrido de mareos y nauseas?

― Sí, de ambos ― contestó ella mientras sentía su corazón muy acelerado y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

― ¿Se siente más cansada, tiene más sueño?

― Sí ― contestó apenas en un susurro, pero afirmando con la cabeza.

― ¿Siente más sensibilidad en los pechos?

―Sí.

―Siente más ganas de ir al baño, es decir ¿va más seguido?

―Sí.

― ¿Sufre de cambios de humor repentinos?

―Sí.

―Pues bien, todos esos son síntomas de embarazo. Ahora, ¿qué le parece si vemos a su bebé? ― Le preguntó el doctor al tiempo que encendía un aparato que estaba a su lado ―. Así nos aseguramos del tiempo que tiene este pequeñín.

Effie se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y se soltó llorando.

― Yo no puedo, no puedo.

―De acuerdo, si lo prefiere le daré un momento ― y dicho eso el doctor salió de la habitación.

―Yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo estar embarazada, no puedo tener un bebé.

La señora Everdeen le acercó un vaso con agua, que Effie tomó con manos temblorosas.

―Aquí están prohibidos los abortos ― le dijo en un tono serio Elena ―. ¿Es por el padre de la criatura? ¿Está él aún en el Capitolio?

―Yo … ¿qué? ¡No! nunca abortaría este bebé, no podría; pero nunca imaginé que sería madre algún día, no después de mi trabajo como escolta, hace años me hice a la idea que la maternidad no era para mí.

―A Robert y a mí nos tomó por sorpresa la llegada de Katniss ― le sonrió Elena mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la cama ― pero desde el momento en que supimos que la estábamos esperando no pudimos hacer otra cosa más que amarla. Tú sabes las difíciles condiciones en las que vivíamos en el distrito, pero Robert siempre fue positivo, y dijo que nos las ingeniaríamos para salir adelante.

Effie dio otro sorbo a su vaso de agua, y luego bajo la vista y puso una mano sobre su vientre.

―Sé que no te lo esperabas, y ahora estás en shock por la noticia, pero Effie estoy segura que ese bebé va a completar tu vida, ya no estás sola, a donde quiera que vayas ese pequeño te acompañará y será tu mayor tesoro ― sonrió Elena ―. A Prim tampoco la planeamos, pero Robert se volvió loco de felicidad cuando supo que esperábamos otro bebé, nuestras hijas fueron nuestro mayor logro y bueno después él falleció y yo…

Effie volteó y le tomó la mano.

― Gracias, creo que estoy lista para verlo.

El doctor regresó a la habitación poco después y tomó asiento frente a la máquina de ultrasonido.

Elena se colocó a su lado, la cubrió hasta la cadera con una sábana y le ayudó a levantarse el vestido que Effie se había confeccionado uniendo varios uniformes grises, para dejar descubierto el área del abdomen.

―Voy a colocarte un gel, está un poco frío ― le dijo el doctor mientras presionaba un bote plástico sobre su vientre haciendo varios círculos con el gel. Después tomó el transductor abdominal y esparció el gel uniformemente por su abdomen ―. Bien vamos a ver…

Pero la mente de Effie estaba muy lejos de ahí.

― _Un bebé… voy a tener un bebé… esto no me puede estar pasando… y ¿Haymitch? ¡Oh por Panem! ¿qué va a decir?... No, no puedo decirle con todo lo que está pasando_ ― pero un sonido interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

―Ese es el corazón de tu bebé ―. El doctor presionaba varios botones en un teclado y en la pantalla mostraba los latidos del bebé ―. Y este de aquí es tu hijo.

Los ojos de Effie se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás en su vida había escuchado un sonido más hermoso. No podía alejar su vista de la pantalla. De pronto sintió que levantaban un velo frente a sus ojos y todas las dudas que sentía pasaron por un momento a un segundo plano.

―Aquí podemos ver su cabeza, sus brazos y piernas, y déjame lo mido… ― le dijo el doctor mientras congelaba la imagen en la pantalla y comenzaba a presionar más teclas, moviendo el cursor en la pantalla ―. Mide doce centímetros, tiene el tamaño aproximado de una pera, lo que nos da un estimado de 16.3 semanas ― sonrió el doctor ―. Está en el segundo trimestre de su embarazo y no sabía que estaba embarazada, al menos ya pasó la etapa más difícil.

Elena le tendió un pañuelo, y Effie entonces se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de llorar.

―Pues bien, por la posición del bebé aún no podemos ver si va a ser niño o niña, pero en tres semanas me gustaría verla de nuevo y quizás entonces se deje ver, claro siempre y cuando desee conocer el sexo de su bebé. Pero todo se ve aparentemente bien a pesar de que no ha tomado cuidados prenatales. Voy a prepararle una receta para que le den algunos suplementos y vitaminas, y, señorita Trinket: prohibido estresarse ― una vez más presionó una tecla en el aparato de ultrasonido y se imprimió una imagen ―. Aquí tiene ― le tendió una pequeña impresión con la imagen en blanco y negro de un diminuto bebé.

Ella la tomó con la mano temblorosa.

― ¿Doctor?

― ¿Tiene alguna duda? La enfermera Everdeen le dará una serie de recomendaciones.

―No es eso… Este… ¿Cree que pueda mantener esto en secreto?

― ¿El embarazo?

―Sí.

―No se puede ocultar un embarazo, es decir dentro de muy poco se le va a notar, me sorprende que no se vea aún, pero al ser el primer bebé es común que tarde un poco más en mostrarse el vientre, y lo siento, pero tenemos la obligación de informarlo, tienen que modificar su horario porque necesita más horas de descanso y que modifiquen sus raciones de comida. Además le hicimos una prueba de sangre; ya tenemos sus resultados registrados. Y esto es algo que quizás no sepa, pero aquí en el trece valoramos mucho a los niños, no hay muchos debido a una epidemia que sufrimos hace años, así que cuidamos mucho de ellos y nuestras embarazadas. Así que le sugiero que se deje consentir.

―De acuerdo, pero por favor, sólo infórmele a quién tenga que hacerlo, no lo comente con nadie más. Elena por favor no lo comentes con nadie ― volteó a ver a la señora Everdeen.

―No se preocupe señorita Trinket, nos vemos en tres semanas ― y con esto se despidió el doctor.

― Elena, por favor no le digas a nadie ― volteó a verla con ojos suplicantes ―. Prométemelo.

―No diré nada, no te preocupes Effie― le sonrió la señora Everdeen mientras retiraba de su abdomen el resto del gel y le ayudaba a acomodarse la ropa.

― Muchas gracias ― le apretó la mano y le dedicó media sonrisa.

* * *

 _¡Effie no sabía que estaba embarazada y ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo! pero bueno esto suele pasarle a muchas mujeres aunque no lo crean, e incluso algunas se dan cuenta que estaban embarazadas hasta el momento del parto._

 _La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, pero terminó aceptándolo, que es lo importante._

 _Anna espero que te haya gustado este segundo capítulo, una disculpa por la demora._

 _Gracias por leer y a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo dejarme comentarios._

 _¿Creen que le va a decir a Haymitch sobre el embarazo?_

 _besos!_

 _Marizpe_

 _Marizpe_


	3. Secretos en el almacén

Capítulo 3

 **Secretos en el almacén**

Effie tuvo que admitir que su pequeña perita además de traerle una felicidad inmensa y esperanza, le trajo varios beneficios en ese horrendo distrito.

Ahora sólo tenía que trabajar la mitad del tiempo, y en el comedor le habían incrementado sus raciones de comida. Se notaba que en ese distrito en verdad consentían a las embarazadas, como le había comentado el doctor.

El ultrasonido que le dio el doctor lo traía pegado en la parte posterior de la agenda que siempre llevaba consigo y, cuando sabía que nadie la observaba le gustaba admirar la imagen de su pequeño milagro, o como le gustaba llamarle: su perita, mientras colocaba una mano en su apenas inflamado vientre.

Nunca pensó que la maternidad sería parte de su vida, y eso lo confirmó en el momento en el que murieron los tributos de sus primeros juegos como escolta del distrito doce. El horror y culpa que sintió fueron inmensos, veía sus manos manchada de sangre al ser la responsable de elegir a los chicos que año con año irían a entregar sus vidas al Capitolio.

Y ahora se sentía inmensamente agradecida de poder experimentar este gran regalo que era el convertirse en madre. La noticia le produjo un gran shock, pero salió de la habitación del hospital sorprendentemente enamorada de su bebé.

Aunque debía admitir que le causaba una gran angustia pensar en darle la noticia a Haymitch, sabía que él jamás había querido ser padre, y la noticia del embarazo no se la iba a tomar nada bien. Motivo por el cual decidió esperar, no podía comentarle nada mientras estuviera en rehabilitación, y después… después ya vería.

* * *

― Bien, creo que con esto hemos terminado el discurso de Katniss para el primer propo ― dijo mientras cerraba el cuaderno de trabajo.

―Perfecto, muchas gracias Effie. Mañana lo grabamos así que por favor asegúrate de que todo esté listo en el estudio, incluyendo el vestuario y maquillaje ― le comentó Plutarch, en la desierta sala de juntas donde estaban trabajando los dos.

―No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto.

―Effie, después de eso deberías irte a descansar.

― ¿Disculpa? ― le dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba sus cosas.

― Por el bebé, quiero decir ― respondió Plutarch mientras le señalaba el vientre con un bolígrafo.

―No sé cómo esto es de tu incumbencia ―. Apretó los labio para tratar de contener su rabia; una dama sabe controlar sus emociones decía su madre ―. Pero veo que ya estas informado y agradeceré que no comentes nada, me siento perfectamente bien ― le dijo claramente molesta.

Plutarch levantó los brazos en señal de disculpa.

― Perdóname Effie, sé que no es de mi incumbencia y lamento haberte hecho sentir incómoda, pero me preocupo por ti.

― Pues agradezco tu preocupación, pero yo sé cómo manejo mis asuntos y apreciaré mucho que te abstengas de hacer esos comentarios para la próxima ―. Y dicho esto, salió de la sala de juntas.

― _Quién se cree que es para poder opinar así de mi vida privada. Me siento bien y no pienso dejar de trabajar, no me la puedo pasar recostada todo el día._

* * *

Al día siguiente intentaron grabar el primer propo con Katniss, pero las cosas simplemente no salieron como esperaban. A pesar de que el discurso era bueno la actuación se veía demasiado forzada, no importaba las veces que lo repitieran.

― Y así señores y señoras es como muere una revolución ― sorprendió a todos Haymitch.

Effie se asombró gratamente. Haymitch había pasado ya tres semanas en rehabilitación y salió una semana antes de lo previsto, y aunque se le veía más delgado y con la piel amarillenta, en general estaba bien.

Tuvieron una junta en la sala de mando junto con la presidenta Coin, y acordaron que dentro de cuatro días Katniss iría al distrito ocho junto con Gale, Boggs, y el equipo de grabación y tratarían de grabar el propo allá, pues el Sinsajo necesitaba estar en acción y libertad para poder actuar con más naturalidad según la propuesta del mentor.

Los siguientes días fueron de mucho trabajo, preparando todo para el viaje que harían al distrito ocho. Effie casi no veía a Haymitch, o quizás estaba tratando de evitarlo, pues no se sentía preparada para hablar con él.

Un día antes de que la comitiva partiera para la grabación del propo, se encontraba caminando en un pasillo afuera de una de las salas de juntas, cuando alguien la jaló del brazo y la metió a un pequeño almacen.

― ¡Haymitch! ¡Por Dios que susto me has metido! Que…

Pero Haymitch no la dejó terminar cuando ya la estaba besando apasionadamente. De pronto la hizo girar y la colocó de cara a la pared. Effie apoyó los brazos y las manos en la fría superficie y volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Haymitch le levantó el vestido y le quitó las bragas, guardándolas en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Después le acarició el trasero y a pesar de la poca luz que daba la lámpara del pequeño almacén, pudo ver sus pupilas completamente dilatadas cuando sus rodillas le separaron las piernas y sin decir una palabra entró en ella.

Effie jadeó observando como él cerraba los ojos, se echaba para atrás y entraba de nuevo en ella de golpe. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito; quizás el agarre de que él ejercía en sus caderas le dejaría marcas.

―Salí hace tres días de rehabilitación y casi no te he visto princesa, si no te conociera bien diría que me estas evitando, ¿eh? ― le comentó él con los dientes apretados ―. Y no sé qué te hiciste o si son estos vestidos que ahora usas, pero siento que sólo quieres provocarme.

Ella retrocedió hacia él, rogando en silencio.

― No seas ridículo ― negó con la cabeza ―. No te estoy evitando, pero ahora Beetee duerme en tu habitación ― dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda ante sus embestidas.

―Él no ha estado durmiendo en el compartimento, no ha salido del laboratorio de armas especiales ― dijo él mientras soltaba un gruñido.

Effie apoyó la frente en la pared y se mordió el dorso de la mano tratando de ahogar sus gemidos. Cuando sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos de repente, retrasando su orgasmo, ella lo miró por encima de su hombro.

―¿Por qué? ― gimió.

―Quiero sentirte― le respondió con la voz ronca cuando su mano se deslizó por la piel húmeda de su vientre.

Ella no pudo evitar congelarse por un momento, aunque su vientre no había crecido mucho, sí se mostraba más inflamado que antes. Pero la presión del agarre de Haymitch la llevó contra su pecho y cambió el ángulo de su penetración, haciendo que se relajara de nuevo.

―Haymitch― suspiró con placer apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Él le acarició el pecho con la mano derecha mientras que deslizaba la otra por su abdomen hasta que sintió la presión de sus dedos en su clítoris. Y mientras la estimulaba con los dedos, empezó a entrar de nuevo en ella. Effie se movió contra él hallando el ritmo de su lenta tortura, deslizándose a lo largo de su miembro. Echó el brazo atrás y se aferró a la parte posterior de su cabeza, tomándolo del cabello como si la vida se le fuera a ir en ello.

Después de varias embestidas, Effie mordió fuerte su mano para callar sus gemidos cuando sintió que su orgasmo le recorría la entrañas y desencadenó el de Haymitch, quién se corrió con un gruñido y pegó sus labios su hombro.

―Eso estuvo…― dijo ella casi sin aliento.

―Si ― fue lo único que contestó él mientras la soltaba poco a poco, asegurándose que sus piernas la sostendrían en pie.

Se ajustaron sus ropas en silencio, y cuando estuvieron listos para salir, Haymitch le preguntó:

―Ahora si me va a decir, ¿por qué has estado muy rara estos días? ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

Effie sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

― _No puedo decirle, no todavía, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?_

Trató de componer su mejor sonrisa.

― Estoy bien y ya te dije que no te estoy evitando.

―Te conozco mejor que nadie y no me engañas con esa sonrisa falsa cariño, a mí no.

Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas.

― Casi mueres Haymitch, casi te pierdo la primera semana que estuviste en rehabilitación ― ahora si las lágrimas bajaban libremente por sus mejillas ―. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, además estuve tratando de animar a Finnick y tratando de convencer a Katniss de ser el Sinsajo, y tuve que aguantar a Plutarch y tratar con esa horrible mujer Coin que me ve con ojos llenos de odio y… ― no pudo evitar sollozar más fuerte cuando sintió los brazos de Haymitch rodearla.

―Ya princesa, calma, siento que hayas pasado por todo esto tú sola, por favor sólo deja de llorar ― le separó de él y le levantó el mentón para besarla.

Y en ese momento Effie pudo sentirse más tranquila, aunque sentía el cargo de consciencia de no haberle dicho toda la verdad.

* * *

El viaje al distrito ocho fue todo un éxito para conseguir la propaganda que querían grabar, aunque Katniss hizo caso omiso a las órdenes de sus superiores y se puso en peligro, lo que tuvo a todos con los nervios de punta.

Después de eso llegó la respuesta del Capitolio con un propo donde se mostraba a Peeta diciendo que Katniss y él nunca estuvieron enterados de la rebelión y que lo mejor que podían hacer era un alto al fuego y la rendición por parte de los rebeldes para evitar la pérdida de más vidas.

Los siguientes días fueron muy pesados, siguieron grabando a Katniss en el distrito trece, y se acordó que regresara al distrito doce para poder grabarla entre toda la destrucción. Haymitch prácticamente dormía en la sala de mando entre tantas reuniones y Effie trataba de seguirles el ritmo a pesar de las miradas de Plutarch, o sus comentarios en voz baja de que se fuera a descansar.

El día que Katniss regresó al distrito doce junto con Gale y el equipo de grabación, Haymitch se encontraba muy nervioso, temía que Katniss pudiera hacer alguna otra tontería y se reprochaba no haber ido con ella, aunque admitía que no podría enfrentarse al distrito sin una botella.

Se encontraban reunidos en la Sala de Mando en una junta, cuando Effie se paró de la mesa para repartir unas cosas y de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo, perdió el paso y cayó al piso.

* * *

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que se encontraba de nuevo en una habitación del hospital, y alguien estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Giró la cabeza y se encontró a Haymitch.

―Despertaste preciosa, te encanta ser el centro de atención ¿eh? ― le comentó Haymitch mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con su pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Effie.

―¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó ella e instintivamente se llevó su mano libre al vientre, pero Haymitch no pareció advertir ese movimiento.

―Al parecer te estas sobrepasando cariño, y el exceso de fatiga hizo que te desmayaras.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró un doctor, uno diferente al que la atendió la primera vez.

―Buenas tardes ― saludó el doctor viendo a Haymitch ―. Oh veo que ya despertó señorita Trinket. El doctor Reed está ocupado de momento, pero yo traigo aquí su registro ― dijo abriendo un folder con los datos médicos de Effie.

―¿Hay algún problema doctor? ― preguntó Haymitch claramente preocupado.

―No, nada grave, su esposa y el bebé se encuentran bien.

―¿Qué dijo? ― Haymitch soltó de pronto la mano de Effie.

Ella no pudo evitar palidecer ante las palabras del doctor.

―Veamos, ya tiene 19 semanas de embarazo, de hecho ya es tiempo de su siguiente revisión señorita Trinket. Y debo recomendarle algunos días de reposo, debido a esta recaída que tuvo. No queremos que se expongan usted y el bebé.

―¿Estás embarazada? ― le preguntó Haymitch en un tono serio y enojado volteándola a ver.

Effie tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

― Yo… yo…

El doctor notando la situación decidió dejarlos solos.

― Voy a ver a otros pacientes, al rato regreso ― dijo muy apurado.

―Effie, ¿estás embarazada? ― repitió la pregunta en un tono aun más grave.

―Yo… quería decírtelo, te lo juro.

―Pero no lo hiciste ― dijo él mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación ―. ¿Quién es el padre?― habló casi en un gruñido.

― ¿En verdad me estás preguntando eso? No seas ridículo, por supuesto que es tuyo.

―¿Por qué no dijiste nada?― le gritó.

―Me enteré hace tres semanas Haymitch, para mí también fue una sorpresa y no fue mi intención ocultártelo pero no quería que te preocuparas, ya es suficiente todo lo que está pasando.

Haymitch se quedó callado por unos minutos, mientras Effie esperaba paciente a que dijera algo.

―Tienes razón, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces―. le dijo en un tono fuerte ― Estamos en medio de una guerra y suficiente tengo con preocuparme por Katniss y Peeta ―. Y sin voltearla a ver de nuevo, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Effie se quedó sola en la habitación y no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan de la reacción de Haymitch ante la noticia del embarazo? ¿Fue cómo pensaron que reaccionaría?_

 _Espero te haya gustado el capítulo Anna, y que sea como hayas imaginado que reaccionaría él._

 _muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario, es importante para mi conocer su opinión de la historia._

 _¿Qué creen que vaya a hacer ahora Haymitch? ¿Debería buscarla él?_

 _besos_

 _Marizpe_


	4. La peor pesadilla

Capítulo 4

 **La peor pesadilla**

Después de que Haymitch se fuera, Elena y Prim, lograron tranquilizar a Effie. El bebé ya venía en camino lo quisieran o no, y que mejor forma de esperarlo que amándolo y tratando de estar tranquila, con pensamientos positivos, para que él o ella se sintieran amados y le sugirieron hablarle para que reconociera su voz, esos fueron los consejos que le dieron.

Effie salió sintiéndose tranquila y con nuevas energías después de su revisión en el hospital. Traía en sus manos otra imagen de su bebé de su reciente ultrasonido, era increíble cómo iba creciendo su pequeña perita, ahora medía quince centímetros y medio y sus bracitos y piernitas ya estaban en proporción con el resto de su cuerpo.

―Tu papá sólo está asustado, no hagas caso de lo que dijo, yo estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí ― dijo Effie en un susurro más para ella que para el bebé.

Antes de ir a su compartimento a descansar decidió ir a la biblioteca; ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando su embarazo, así que decidió llevarse consigo varios libros sobre embarazo, otro que hablaba de los primeros meses de vida del bebé e incluso uno de nombres para el bebé.

* * *

Esa noche vio a Cressida quién le comentó que de las grabaciones que hicieron en el distrito doce habían podido obtener muy buen material para hacer varios propos. Le devolvió la agenda que había olvidado en la sala de juntas y se sorprendió cuando Effie sacó de ahí la imagen de su primer ultrasonido para mostrársela.

Después de todo Cressida resultó ser una amiga inesperada, era buena escuchando a la gente y era quién la mantenía informada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Sala de Mando, ya que a Effie le habían dado una semana de reposo. Resultó que Beete había encontrado una forma de burlar la seguridad del Capitolio, interferir la señal para poder mostrar el propo que hicieron con Katniss en su distrito y que se proyectara en la capital del país, y Cressida acordó contarle todo en cuanto regresara al compartimento en la noche.

 _―_ _¿Qué pensaría mi madre si supiera que estoy esperando un bebé sin estar casada?_ ― ese pensamiento la asaltó y se sonrió ― _O peor, que se enterara quién es el padre de mi bebé, como me encantaría que estuviera aquí para verle la cara_ ― se rio, suspiró y tomó uno de los libros.

Effie se quedó dormida mientras leía un libro sobre el embarazo.

 _De pronto se vio llegando al distrito doce, un día de cosecha como cualquier otro, se paraba en el estrado frente al Palacio de Justicia y se preparaba a hacer la elección de los tributos en cuanto terminaba el video del Capitolio_

 _―_ _Bien, primero las damas ― tomaba un papel de la urna de las niñas y se acercaba al micrófono para pronunciar el nombre ― Y la tributo que representará al distrito doce este año es… ¡Effie Abernathy!_

 _Pero apenas pronunció el nombre dejó caer el papel al piso y volteó a ver a las niñas sintiéndose muy angustiada, de pronto una niña con el cabello rubio cenizo, sujeto con un lazo lila y grandes ojos grises de la primera fila empezó a avanzar hacia la plataforma. Vestía un vestido rosa chicle con la moda del Capitolio._

 _―_ _¡No! ¡Tú no! ― gritaba Effie y corría para alcanzar a la niña, pero unos agentes de paz tomaban a la pequeña y se la llevaban._

 _―_ _Directo al tren ― decía uno de ellos._

 _―_ _¡Mami! ¡Mami no dejes que me lleven! ― gritaba la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _―_ _¡No! ¡Mi hija no! ― gritaba Effie, pero otros agentes de paz la tomaban de los brazos impidiéndole ir tras la niña._

 _El silbato del tren no dejaba de sonar indicando que ya iba a partir rumbo al Capitolio llevándose a su hija, y ella lo único que podía hacer era dejarse caer de rodillas mientras no paraba de llorar._

Y de pronto despertó sobresaltada, con lágrimas en los ojos y de inmediato se llevó las manos al vientre, pero el molesto silbato que escuchaba en sus sueños, seguía escuchándose ahí en su habitación.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe y entró Haymitch muy apurado.

―¡Qué diablos estás haciendo Trinket! ¡Mueve tu trasero que estamos a punto de ser bombardeados! ― le gritó furioso ― ¿Qué no escuchas la alarma?

―¿Qué dices?― preguntó algo aturdida.

―Sólo date prisa princesa, hablamos después.

Effie se puso de inmediato los zapatos que tenía a la mano, los tacones que pudo conservar de su atuendo del Capitolio y que le gustaba usar en lugar de los horribles zapatos negros que le habían dado como parte de su uniforme; abrazó contra su pecho el libro que había estado leyendo y que tenía el más reciente ultrasonido y salió del compartimento.

―Listo, vámonos.

Haymitch rodó lo ojos ― Podemos estar a punto de morir, pero Effie Trinket lo sabe hacer con estilo, ¿en serio princesa? ¿tenías que ponerte tus estúpidos tacones? ¿Dónde carajos dejaste los que te dieron? ― le dijo mientras caminaba apurado tras ella, siguiendo al resto de las personas hacia las escaleras.

―¿Tienes que ser siempre tan grosero y vulgar para hablar? ― le dijo Effie volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro ―Camino mejor en tacones que en zapatos de piso.

Haymitch no le contestó directamente, pero ella escuchó cómo murmuraba para sí algo sobre que es la mujer más terca que conozco… solo le interesa la ridícula moda…

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras metiéndose entre las personas que venían de pisos superiores. Haymitch se colocó delante de ella para ir abriendo camino y que se pudiera apoyar en él, pero no contaron con que un señor entraría en pánico y comenzaría a bajar empujando a todos a su paso, entre ellos a Effie quién perdió el equilibrio y calló de rodillas resbalando un escalón, Haymitch la detuvo a tiempo antes de que se fuera de boca o la atropellaran los que estaban tras ella.

― ¡Con cuidado! ¡Háganse a un lado! ― les gritó Haymitch a las personas que intentaban bajar tras ellos. Tomó a Effie por debajo de los brazos y la puso de pie ― ¿Estás bien princesa? ― le preguntó algo asustado.

Effie sentía un dolor fuerte en las rodillas y espinillas, y se encontraba asustada, pero prefirió no decir nada, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Haymitch la alzó en sus brazos y continúo bajando las escaleras, ella pasó un brazo por los hombros de él y escondió su rostro en su cuello, respirando su aroma, ¡Dios! Cómo lo extrañaba, con la otra mano aferró más el libro a su pecho.

― ¿Segura de que estás bien cariño? ― le susurró Haymitch al oído.

―Si estoy bien ― respondió.

La verdad es que había sentido un pequeño tirón en el vientre y no aguantaba el dolor en las rodillas, pero se mentalizó a que todo estaba bien, y sólo le iban a quedar unos horribles moretones.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al búnker, Haymitch se fue a una de las literas más alejadas y la colocó sobre la cama.

―Quédate aquí, yo voy echar un vistazo alrededor y recoger nuestras provisiones ― le dijo Haymitch y se volteó para irse.

Ella lo alcanzó a tomar de la mano y él volteó a verla ― Gracias.

Effie estiró las piernas sobre la cama y se levantó un poco el vestido para revisar el daño que se había hecho, tenía ambas rodillas un poco peladas y las espinillas muy rojas, señal de que pronto se pondrían moradas. Se recostó y puso las manos sobre su vientre, y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente, mientras la angustia la inundaba, el inminente ataque que se cernía sobre ellos, la caída en las escaleras, y la pesadilla que tuvo momentos antes regresó de golpe, haciendo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, la desesperación y el horror que experimentó en el sueño se sintieron tan reales, y pensar que eso era lo que vivían las madres de los tributos que cosechaba año tras año. Se volteó de lado, viendo hacia la pared ya que Haymitch la llevó a las literas del fondo, doblo sus piernas en posición fetal y abrazó la delgada almohada que tenía y continuó llorando, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos mordiendo la almohada.

Cayó la primera bomba.

La mezcla de sus emociones y la culpabilidad que sintió de golpe fueron peores que el bombardeo. Desde los primeros Juegos, supo que había cometido un error enorme al convertirse en escolta, siempre había sentido parte de culpa y responsabilidad por la muerte de tantos niños, pero estar del otro lado de la moneda, y pensar que pudo haber sido su bebé, era demasiado.

La cama se hundió a su espalda y de pronto sintió los brazos de Haymitch que la rodeaban, se giró y se aferró a su camisa, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

―Calma princesa, este búnker está diseñado para esto ― le recorrió la espalda con la mano, intentando reconfortarla y le besó la cabeza.

Las bombas continuaron cayendo en intervalos.

Effie no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, ni por cuanto tiempo, pero despertó cuando sintió una luz cerca de ella. Estaba recostada de lado sobre el pecho de Haymitch en la pequeña cama de la litera, abrió los ojos y vio que él sostenía la imagen del último ultrasonido y la aluzaba con una pequeña lámpara. No dijo nada por un rato, observando como él recorría el pequeño cuerpo del bebé con su dedo.

―Es real, ¿eh? ― él se dio cuenta que ella estaba despierta y continuó hablando ― antes de ir a los Juegos, soñaba con algún día tener una familia con mi chica ― suspiró ― pero después de todo lo que pasó, juré que nunca tendría una, jamás le daría a Snow otro motivo para controlarme.

Ella sabía lo difícil que era para él hablar de ese tema, Podía contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que había mencionado a su familia o novia.

―Yo también tengo miedo, tampoco creí que sería madre algún día, no después de…

―Lo sé.

― Fue un shock cuando me dieron la noticia, pero perita ya está aquí, es muy real Haymitch.

―¿Perita? ¿En serio princesa? No ha nacido mi hijo y ya lo torturas con ridículos nombres, ¿eh?.

Ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando él pronunció "mi hijo".

―Cuando lo vi por primera vez y lo midieron, el doctor dijo que tenía el tamaño de una pera, y de ahí comencé a llamarle a así.

―¿Cómo pasó? pensé que te estabas cuidando.

―Fueron las pastillas que me dio Portia para el resfriado cuando estuvimos en tu distrito; no lo sabía, pero los antibióticos pueden contrarrestar los efectos del anticonceptivo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento observando la imagen.

―No sé si seré un buen padre, no creo estar preparado para esto.

―Nadie lo está, eso me dijo Elena, pero sé que vamos a salir adelante y a amarlo y protegerlo ― acarició su pecho ― ya has sido un padre para Peeta y Katniss.

― Y bonito trabajo que he hecho ¿no?, no pude rescatar al chico de la Arena… y después de avisarnos de este bombardeo, no sé qué va a ser de él.

Effie cerró fuertemente los ojos, le dolía en el alma no tener a Peeta ahí con ellos

―Y Katniss… bueno tú sabes cómo es preciosa, esto le va a afectar mucho.

―No fue tu culpa, y sabes que los niños te quieren, incluidos Finnick y Johanna, has representado una figura paterna para todos ellos.

―Menuda figura paterna… ― murmuró.

―El bebé nos va a tener a ambos, pero por favor no me vuelvas a dejar sola.

―Debiste decirme cuando te enteraste.

― ¿Hubieras reaccionado diferente?

―Probablemente no… ¡Demonios princesa! Sabes que yo no soy bueno con las palabras, pero estoy aquí ¿de acuerdo? Y no voy a ir a ningún lado.

Bueno, eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que iba a recibir de él, y estaba bien, sabía que era su forma de decirle que la quería.

―Te amo ― susurró ella y le besó el pecho.

Él no contestó nada, o quizás fingió no escucharla.

―¿Y este libro que trajiste contigo? ― levantó el libro que descansaba en su abdomen.

―"Qué esperar cuando estás esperando" ― leyó el título Effie ― dice lo que pasa mes a mes en el embarazo y describe el desarrollo del bebé ― abrió la página que tenía un pequeño papel a modo de separación― mira así está... ¡ah!

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Haymitch preocupado.

Ya lo había sentido antes, pero no estaba segura de lo que era. Sentía como un pequeño pececito coleteando dentro de su vientre.

― ¡El bebé se está moviendo! ― dijo ella emocionada.

Él colocó la mano sobre su vientre ― No siento nada.

―Aún es muy pequeño para que tú lo sientas, pero en unas semanas más vas a poder sentirlo ― colocó ella su mano sobre la de él y se quedaron así por minutos o quizás horas.

 _Ya ves perita, te dije que papá sólo necesitaba tiempo._

* * *

Cuando por fin pudieron salir del búnker, Effie se sentía desesperada por llegar a su compartimento, necesitaba su propio espacio después de compartir con tanta gente por varios días.

Subir las escaleras fue muy pesado para ella, y seguía sintiendo un leve tirón en el vientre.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda princesa?

―Estoy embarazada, no lisiada, pero gracias ― le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, mientras continuaban subiendo.

―Cómo gustes ― dijo Haymitch mientras murmuraba para sí cosas de las que Effie sólo alcanzó a oír parte algo sobre es una mujer terca… después se queja que no soy considerado..

Cuando llegaron al piso donde se encontraba su compartimento, se separaron, el de Haymitch estaba un poco más arriba. Ella caminó por los pasillos llenos de polvo y un poco de escombro, y cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró a Cressida quién había llegado primero.

―Al parecer no hay daños en el piso, pero todo está cubierto por polvo.

― ¡Por Panem! ― suspiró Effie ― y yo que muero por tomar un baño.

―Tenemos agua, es bueno que en este distrito construyeran todo por secciones, así no se cortan los suministros en caso de que algo como esto ocurriera.

―Bien, vamos a sacudir primero.

Cressida y Effie sacudieron las camas, almohadas, los muebles, y Cressida dijo que iría a conseguir una escoba mientras Effie se bañaba.

Effie trató de aprovechar al máximo los pocos minutos de agua caliente que tenía, tratando de relajarse bajo el agua, cuando cerró la llave y agarró la toalla para secarse, observó horrorizada como un hilo de sangre resbalaba por sus piernas.

―No, no, no, no, por favor no ― comenzó a decir muy nerviosa, pero de pronto un cólico fuerte hizo que gritara de dolor ― ¡Ahhh!

Cressida comenzó a tocar la puerta del baño ― ¿Te encuentras bien Effie?

Ella alcanzó a abrir la puerta, doblada por el dolor ― llévame al hospital por favor, algo no está bien con el bebé.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tal la pesadilla de Effie? Aunque no es lo mismo, pudo sentir por un momento el terror de poder perder a un hijo que va a los Juegos._**

 ** _¿Qué creen que pase con el bebé? ¿Debería perderlo? Aun no sé que hacer..._**

 ** _Espero te haya gustado el capítulo Anna._**

 ** _Gracias por leer esta historia y sus comentarios._**

 ** _besos_**

 ** _Marizpe_**


	5. El rescate

Capítulo 5

 **El rescate**

En cuanto llegaron al hospital metieron a Effie a una habitación, la recostaron en una camilla y le dijeron que esperara al doctor, ya que estaban todos reacomodando a los pacientes que tuvieron que bajar a los bunkers por los bombardeos y algunos habían empeorado su estado.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando entraron Elena y Prim en la habitación para revisarla y hacerle algunas preguntas. Le colocaron unas cintas alrededor del vientre y encendieron un aparato, que según le dijeron era para monitorear al bebé, después la conectaron al suero y le pusieron medicamento, le dijeron que era para detener las contracciones que estaba sintiendo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro apurado Haymitch.

― ¿Cómo estás princesa? ― se acercó a la cama y la tomó de la mano ― ¿Qué pasó? ― volteó a ver a las Everdeen.

―El doctor en un momento va a venir a revisarla, tuvo un poco de sangrado y contracciones, pero ya le colocamos un medicamento para detenerlas. En cuanto llegue el doctor, le hará un ultrasonido para ver al bebé ― le dijo Elena.

Effie estaba volteada hacia el otro lado, y no podía parar las lágrimas que rodaban hasta la almohada.

―Effie, cariño mírame― le hablo suavemente Haymitch, pero se podía notar la ansiedad en su voz.

Ella no podía voltear a verlo y ni dejar de llorar ― fue mi culpa ― murmuró bajito ― no quiero perderlo, no puedo perderlo.

―¿Por qué demonios no ha llegado el doctor? ― habló fuerte el mentor.

―No debe tardar ― le respondió Prim.

―No voy a esperarlo, ahora mismo voy por él ― gruñó.

Pero en ese momento entró el doctor a la habitación.

―No es necesario, ya estoy aquí, disculpen la demora ― dijo el doctor.

Haymitch no dijo nada, rodeó la cama y se sentó en una silla al lado de Effie.

El doctor les pidió algunos datos a las Everdeen y revisó los gráficos que registraban las cintas en el vientre de Effie.

― Bien vamos a ver ― dijo mientras se sentaba frente al ultrasonido para encenderlo ― ¿Cuándo empezaron los dolores señorita Trinket?

Effie respiró hondo, tratando de calmar su llanto ― el día que bajamos al búnker, me caí en las escaleras, de rodillas, y sentí un pequeño tirón en el vientre, pero no pensé que fuera nada ― mientras hablaba, Elena la preparaba para el ultrasonido.

― De acuerdo vamos a ver al bebé ― el doctor aplicó el gel y puso el transductor abdominal sobre el vientre esparciendo más el gel.

Los ojos de Effie se fijaron en la pantalla mientras el doctor movía el transductor de un lado a otro como buscando algo.

―Sí, aquí está el problema, hay un desprendimiento en la placenta, esto quiere decir que se desprendió una pequeña parte de la placenta que debe estar unida a la pared del útero.

Effie soltó un sollozo ― fue mi culpa, por la caída, fue mi culpa ― mientras hablaba Haymitch se paró a su lado y le apretó la mano.

―No es grave, tranquilícese ― dijo de inmediato el doctor ― el hematoma es pequeño, no por eso no es de cuidado, usted debe permanecer en reposo hasta que cese el sangrado, pero su bebé está bien.

Effie se llevó la mano a la boca.

― Que le parece si vemos a este bebé y usted se me tranquiliza ― le sonrió el doctor y se acomodó las gafas.

De pronto los latidos del bebé comenzaron a escucharse en el cuarto.

Haymitch se había quedado inmóvil, con la mano de Effie entre las suyas ― Eso es…

―Los latidos del bebé, señor Abernathy ― movió un poco más el transductor sobre el vientre― y aquí podemos ver al pequeñín, quién está muy activo.

―¡Miren parece que está saludando! ― exclamó Prim entusiasmada.

Effie se rio entre sollozos y volteó a ver a Haymitch, quién seguía paralizado con la mirada fija en la pantalla; ella le dio un ligero apretón a sus manos, y él volteó a verla y trató de sonreírle, y podría jurar que tenía los ojos algo vidriosos.

― ¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

― ¿Queremos? ― le preguntó Effie a Haymitch.

―Como tu prefieras princesa― le contestó sin alejar la vista del monitor.

―No, mejor que sea sorpresa ― le sonrió Effie al doctor.

― Como gusten ― imprimió otra imagen el doctor del ultrasonido y se la dio a Effie ― Bueno señorita Trinket, usted se quedará aquí internada en reposo hasta asegurarnos que no hay sangrado y se vaya cerrando de nuevo ese desprendimiento.

― Así lo haré, gracias doctor.

Se retiraron el doctor, Elena y Prim después de darles algunas instrucciones.

Haymitch se agachó y sorprendió a Effie con un besó, ella lo agarró del cabello para profundizar el beso, pero él se separó.

―Necesito irme a la Sala de Mando, te veo después ― y sin más salió de la habitación, pero Effie alcanzó a ver que se guardaba el nuevo ultrasonido en la bolsa de la camisa.

―Tú padre huye de nuevo, creo que ahora que te conoció se volvió a asustar un poquito, pero ya regresará ― le habló Effie a su vientre.

* * *

Prim le hizo compañía más tarde, le trenzó el cabello porque lo traía despeinado y odiaba verse desarreglada, y ella disfrutaba platicar con la hermana de Katniss, era muy agradable.

Cressida fue en la noche a visitarla y le llevó los libros y agenda que había dejado en el compartimento. Le contó sobre los nuevos planes, que estaban viendo la posibilidad de rescatar a los tributos que estaban retenidos en el Capitolio.

Effie pudo dormir más tranquila esa noche, esperaba que en verdad pudieran rescatar pronto a los chicos y tenerlos a salvo con ellos en el distrito trece.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó vio a Haymitch sentado al lado de su cama, comiéndose una gelatina de la bandeja que le habían dejado a ella para el desayuno.

― Ya despertaste ¿Cómo amaneciste princesa?

―Haymitch Abernathy, ¿es esa mi gelatina?

―Nunca dan de éstas en el comedor ― levanto el platito con la gelatina ― aquí te traen mejor comida, ¿eh?.

Effie sólo movió la mano como para restarle importancia ― Sí, pero eso incluye estar aquí en una cama sin hacer nada, y sabes lo que me cuesta estar quieta, preferiría estar en la Sala de Mando.

Haymitch colocó el platito en la charola de comida, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Se veía realmente cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

―Se aprobó un plan para rescatar a Peeta, Johanna y Annie del Capitolio.

Effie comenzó a comer su desayuno ― ¿Cuándo?

―En una semana, pero tenemos que afinar muchos detalles, y están planeando grabar algunos propos que sirvan de distracción en el momento del ataque.

― ¿Quiénes grabarían los propos? ― dijo ella entre bocados.

― Finnick, Beete, Katniss … y yo ― Haymitch se agarró el cabello con las dos manos y apoyó los codos sobre las piernas, agachando la cabeza.

― ¿Y qué quieren que digan en los propos?

Él no contestó.

―Haymitch ¿de qué van a ser los propos?

Él levantó la mirada ― Quieren que contemos sobre todo lo que implica ser un vencedor.

Effie jadeó y volteó a verlo a los ojos ― eso significa…

―Que Finnick va a hablar sobre las citas que lo obligaban a tener en el Capitolio, y Plutarch quiere que yo cuente todo sobre mi familia y mi chica.

Ella empujó la mesita de la comida, y se hizo a un lado en la cama ― Ven acá, te ves terrible Haymitch, necesitas descansar.

Él no protestó, se subió a la cama con ella, pateó sus zapatos para quitárselos y dejarlos caer sin cuidado en el piso. Ella se acomodó sobre su pecho, teniendo cuidado con la mano en la que tenía el suero para no lastimársela, y comenzó a acariciarlo despacio.

―No sé si podré hacerlo ― murmuró él sobre su cabello y le besó la cabeza.

― Si podrás, harías cualquier cosa por los niños ― le dijo ella suavemente, y le besó el pecho ― pero por ahora descansa ― le besó la mandíbula ― necesitas rasurarte ― susurró.

―Uhm hum ― fue la única respuesta que recibió antes de escuchar su respiración acompasada que indicaba que se había dormido.

* * *

La semana previa al rescate, Haymitch pudo visitarla muy poco tiempo, se la pasaba encerrado en juntas en la Sala de Mando. Katniss y Finnick por otro lado, la visitaron más seguido y pasaron horas a su lado.

Finnick se sentía tranquilo de poder hablar abiertamente de lo que el Capitolio lo había obligado a hacer durante muchos años, y contar por fin tantos secretos que cobró a cambio de su compañía a mucha gente importante de ahí.

―Lo que sea que se necesite para salvar a Annie lo voy a hacer, sólo quiero tenerla aquí conmigo.

―Lo sé ― le tendió la mano ella, y él la tomó de inmediato ― dentro de poco la vas ver, no lo dudes.

Finnick le ofreció una de sus sonrisas coquetas ― ¿Y ya sabes cómo van a nombrar al bebé?― comentó cambiando de tema.

―Aún no, Haymitch está muy ocupado y no he podido tocar el tema aún con él. Pero ya he estado subrayando varias opciones para niño o niña en este libro.

―No pierdas tu tiempo con esto ― le dijo Finnick tomando el libro de nombres de bebés en su mano ― ponle Finnick si es niño o Annie si es una niña ― le guiñó un ojo.

Effie rio, los agregaré a la lista al lado de Primrose y Katniss, quienes también me sugirieron que usara sus nombres.

― ¡Traidoras! ― rio Finnick y meneó la cabeza ― Annie es más lindo para niña.

―Anotados en mi agenda ― le mostró Effie que los había anotado ― ¡Listo!

* * *

Cuando por fin regresó el escuadrón de rescate del Capitolio, con Peeta, Johanna y Annie, Effie se sentía impaciente por salir a verlos a todos. Pero Prim le dijo que tenía que esperar a que los revisaran a todos y los pasaran a sus propias habitaciones.

Más tarde esa noche, escuchó un gran tumulto afuera de su habitación, y escuchó que Peeta había tratado de matar a Katniss. Lloró con Haymitch, cuando este vino más tarde a contarle como se encontraban los chicos. Todos estaban vivos, desnutridos y golpeados, pero algo más le habían hecho a Peeta, y los doctores se iban a poner de inmediato a tratarlo.

No la dejaron salir de la habitación para visitarlos por algunos días, Effie se encontraba muy angustiada por los chicos, pero temían que, si los veía en ese estado, se pudiera poner peor y pusiera en riesgo la vida de su bebé.

Prim y Haymitch la mantenían al tanto de todo, de la evolución de cada uno de ellos, incluso Finnick la visitaba brevemente cuando Annie necesitaba descansar.

Fue hasta una semana después, que le permitieron salir de la habitación, Prim la llevó en una silla de ruedas a ver a Katniss primero. Effie se quedó varias horas con ella, y lloraron juntas por el comportamiento que le había mostrado Peeta a Katniss, odiaba sus hormonas que por el embarazo la habían vuelto extremadamente voluble y sensible.

Al día siguiente la llevaron con Annie, quién era la que físicamente se veía más recuperada de los tres rescatados. No estaba sola, Finnick se encontraba con ella, y de inmediato la felicitó por su embarazo, realmente se mostró feliz por ella. A Effie le dio mucho gusto verla bien y contenta, aunque algo delgada, y Finnick era otro, nada podría borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

La siguiente que le permitieron visitar fue Johanna, nunca se habían llevado completamente bien las dos, pero Effie siempre había tratado de comprenderla y apoyarla a pesar de las burlas y el difícil carácter de la chica.

― ¡Pero si es Effie Trinket en persona! ― exclamo Johanna en cuanto la vio ― ¿has venido a jugar tu papel de madre conmigo? ¡Déjate de estupideces Trinket! no necesito tu lástima.

Ella sabía de antemano, cómo iba a reaccionar Johanna, y trató de pasar por alto la forma tan ruda en la que le estaba hablando ― Por favor, sabes que no te tengo lástima, jamás te la he tenido, eres una mujer muy fuerte.

―Si como sea ― le restó importancia Johanna moviendo la mano, pero cuando Effie se situó a un lado de la cama en la silla de ruedas, la chica se le quedó viendo y estalló en carcajadas ― ¡Así que es verdad! Me lo dijo Finnick, pero tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos. ¡Vas a tener al pequeño bastardo de Haymitch!

― ¡Lenguaje! ― le dijo Effie.

Pero Johanna siguió hablando ― Así que finalmente admites que siempre fuiste la puta de Abernathy, no puedo creer que cayera por una capitolina ― dijo con algo de disgusto.

―Basta Jo, las cosas no son así.

― Claro, siempre fuiste su juguete sexual, abriéndole las piernas siempre que lo quería, y eso te valió un boleto en primera clase al distrito trece para poderte seguir cogiendo aquí a su antojo ― se rio sarcásticamente Johanna.

―No…

― ¡Es suficiente Johanna! ― entró de pronto a la habitación Haymitch ― No te voy a permitir que insultes así a Effie, deja ya de decir idioteces, que ella sólo quería ayudarte.

―Pero miren quién viene ahí, ¡el orgulloso papá! ― le dijo Johanna.

Haymitch movió la cabeza negativamente, y tomó la silla de ruedas de Effie, para sacarla de ahí.

― ¡Felicidades papi por tu pequeño bastardo!

La silla de ruedas se detuvo de golpe y Effie volteó a ver como Haymitch se dirigía a Johanna a grandes pasos.

―Jamás vuelvas a dirigirte a mi hijo de esa forma ― acercó mucho el rostro al suyo, ante una atónita Johanna ― ni a Effie, si no quieres vértelas conmigo, yo no voy a aguantar tus resentimientos.

― ¡Haymitch! ― le dijo Effie asustada ― por favor déjala, está bien…

― ¡No está bien! No tiene por que desquitarse contigo si su enojo es contra el Capitolio o conmigo, y no voy a permitir que nadie te hable así ― dijo esto mientras tomaba la silla de ruedas y la sacaba del cuarto.

Haymitch la llevó de nuevo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Effie se paró de la silla de ruedas y se sentó en la cama.

― ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Johanna? ― preguntó Effie.

― Jo está llena de mierda, la torturaron en el Capitolio, y sabes que nunca se han llevado completamente bien ustedes dos, pero todo tiene su límite, ¿sí? ― se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano sobre la pierna ― ¿Qué te tiene preocupada? ¿Qué te dijo?

Effie puso su mano sobre la que Haymitch puso sobre su pierna ― Que soy sólo tu juguete sexual y fue lo que me ganó mi boleto al distrito trece.

Él le levantó la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos ― Si sólo te quisiera para coger para que tomarme la molestia de traerte acá, habiendo muchas mujeres aquí que quisieran acostarse con un vencedor ― le sonrió de lado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Sabes perfectamente princesa que hace años dejó de ser sólo sexo ― él colocó su mano tras su nuca para atraerla hacia él ― jamás hagas caso de sus tonterías de nuevo ― le dijo sobre sus labios y la besó, ella respondió colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ella le preguntó seductoramente― ¿y exactamente cuántas mujeres de aquí estarían dispuestas a acostarse contigo? ― lo empujó hacia atrás para recostarlo sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

―No las he contado ― le sonrió él, mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

― Tu sentido del humor estando sobrio sin duda ha mejorado querido ― le dijo mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

―Princesa ― pasó saliva y cerró fuertemente los ojos ― no empieces lo que sabes bien que no puedes terminar, ¿acaso no nos prohibieron … ? ― subió y bajó varias veces las cejas ― tú sabes…

Effie resopló, se sentó derecha y se regañó mentalmente porque una dama jamás resopla ― estas hormonas me están volviendo loca, mi libido está por los cielos y no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que quiero que me hagas.

―Effie… el doctor lo prohibió ― le dijo al tiempo que la detenía mientras ella trataba de desabrocharle el pantalón.

―Me lo prohibió a mí, no a ti, así que con tu permiso … ― ella le desabrochó el pantalón.

Él le ayudó a bajarlo solo lo justo para liberar su erección y ella lo tomó en su boca de inmediato.

― ¡Diablos! ― dijo él al sentir su cálida boca a su alrededor ― ¡Cómo te extrañaba princesa!

Ella volteó a verlo mientras subía y bajaba por toda su longitud y se ayudaba con su mano alrededor de la base para poder abarcarlo por completo, pero Haymitch tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo.

―No voy a durar mucho ― dijo mientras la agarra del cabello sujeto en una estilizada trenza ― princesa ya voy a …

Pero ella se aferró a él, mostrándole que no pensaba alejarse y lo recibió en su boca. Y de inmediato se sentó derecha, le ayudó a acomodarse la ropa interior y le abrochó el pantalón, mientras él la veía fijamente a los ojos con cara de satisfacción.

―Bueno, ahora ya no pensarás en todas esas mujeres que no puedes ni contar que quieren acostarse contigo ― le sonrió ella.

―No me importa lo que ellas quieran, a mí sólo me interesa estar con una ― y se enderezó para besarla.

* * *

 ** _¡No perdió al bebé! y vemos a un Haymitch más consciente del embarazo y preocupado por ella. Los términos médicos que utilicé aquí son reales, como el desprendimiento de placenta, a mi me pasó en mi embarazo pero GAD todo salió bien._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_**

 ** _¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Sugerencias de nombres para niño o niña?_**

 ** _Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo Anna, por supuesto que Effie no podía perder el bebé, como dices Haymitch a perdido ya a muchos seres queridos._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y comentar, es muy importante para mí._**

 ** _besos_**

 ** _Marizpe_**


	6. Una flor en el desierto

**Una flor en el desierto**

Al día siguiente Effie fue a visitar a Peeta, bueno mejor dicho a verlo a través de una ventana desde el cuarto de observación, ya que no podían permitir que nadie se acercara a él por su temperamento tan voluble, los doctores todavía estaban haciendo varias pruebas para entender qué fue lo que pasó con él.

Ella no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas al verlo. Todavía estaba muy delgado y tenía grandes círculos morados bajo sus ojos.

― ¡Por Panem! ― susurró ella ― ¿Qué te hicieron Peeta?

Prim apareció a su lado ― Los doctores creen que estuvieron inyectándole una sustancia para modificar sus recuerdos, pero aún están investigando en el laboratorio de que se trata ― la más pequeña de las Everdeen le puso una mano sobre el hombro ― Mi hermana viene a verlo todos los días, pero no tiene permitido entrar, y cuando alguien menciona su nombre él se pone como loco a gritar que ella es un muto y que tienen que matarla.

Silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, de todos los secuestrados, Peeta parecía ser el más perjudicado. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de odiar a Katniss, si era su gran amor? ¿A qué horribles torturas fue sometido para modificar sus recuerdos?

Prim le prometió a Effie tenerla al tanto de todo lo que escuchara decir a los médicos, y una semana después le contó lo que finalmente descubrieron, que Peeta había sido inyectado en numerosas ocasiones con veneno de rastrevíspulas para modificar sus recuerdos. Los médicos estaban tratando de hacerlo recordar mediante videos, pero Peeta se ponía muy mal cuando veía a Katniss.

Dos semanas más tarde, a Effie finalmente la dieron de alta. El doctor le dijo que el ultrasonido mostraba que el desprendimiento se había cerrado por completo, y ella ya había dejado de sangrar desde hacía una semana.

Ya tenía 25 semanas de embarazo, su bebé medía treinta y cuatro centímetros y pesaba más de medio kilo. Y con la tecnología de tercera dimensión del ultrasonido, había podido ver a su bebé perfectamente, podía jurar que se parecía a Haymitch y tenía su mismo perfil. No podía esperar a mostrarle la imagen, ya que las juntas en la Sala de Mando, le impidieron a él acompañarla a la revisión.

Se pudo vestir por fin con uno de los vestidos grises que estuvo confeccionando, y pudo quitarse la bata de hospital, tomó un bolso con las pertenencias que tenía en la habitación del hospital en la que vivió poco más de un mes, y se dispuso a ir a su compartimento, cuando Prim la detuvo.

―Effie antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías venir un momento? ― preguntó Prim.

―Claro, ¿pasa algo querida?

―Es sobre Peeta, los doctores quieren que alguien familiar para él entre a la habitación a hablarle, y siempre supe por mi hermana que él tenía una buena relación contigo, y se lo comenté a los doctores.

― Claro, vamos allá ahora mismo.

Los doctores le explicaron a Effie los tratamientos a los que estaban sometiendo a Peeta para tratar de que se recuperara. Le pidieron que cuando entrara y hablara con él no mencionara a Katniss por nada del mundo. Ella asintió y entró a la habitación con Peeta.

― ¿Effie? ― preguntó Peeta en cuanto la vio.

Ella le sonrió ― sí, soy yo querido ― se llevó una mano al cabello recogido en un elegante chongo ― sin mis hermosas pelucas, ni maquillaje, y con esté horrible atuendo que nos hacen usar a todos, pero aquí estoy.

Peeta sonrió ― Pues te sienta bien tu nuevo look, creo que te ves más hermosa así.

Effie movió la mano para restarle importancia ― tu eres demasiado amable, aunque no sé qué les pasa a los hombres de los distritos que prefieren a las mujeres al natural ― se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama de Peeta, e inconscientemente se llevó una mano sobre el vientre.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos ― Effie tú…

Ella bajó la mirada y luego le sonrió ― ¡Sorpresa! ― le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo ― sí, estoy embarazada, y sí, antes de que preguntes por el padre, es Haymitch.

― ¡Muchas felicidades Effie!

― Gracias ― le respondió ella realmente contenta ante su honestidad.

―Y puedo decirte con seguridad, que nunca te había visto tan hermosa, en verdad el embarazo te sienta bien ― le dijo él sinceramente.

Ella se sonrojó ante sus palabras ― ¿Quieres ver una imagen del bebé?

Effie estuvo platicando con Peeta durante muchos minutos, y en todo momento él se mostró sereno y centrado, hablaron buena parte del tiempo sobre bebé, y después de su estancia en el distrito trece. Hasta que un golpe en la ventana que parecía un espejo desde dentro de la habitación los alertó.

―Yo creo que ya se terminó tu tiempo Effie ― le dijo Peeta ― pero me dio mucho gusto verte.

―Gracias querido, a mí también me dio gusto verte a ti ― y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento la puerta emitió un sonido que indicaba que había sido desbloqueada y ella pudo salir. Pero a penas lo hizo, se topó con un muy furioso Haymitch.

― ¡Qué diablos te pasa princesa! ― le habló fuerte Haymitch ― ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando cuando te metiste ahí con el chico todavía inestable?

― ¡Lenguaje! ― le dijo Effie, quién volteó a ver a los demás en el cuarto de observación, pero todos parecían cachorritos regañados, y Prim tenía los ojos llorosos, probablemente Haymitch ya se había descargado con ellos.

―El chico pudo hacerte daño, ¿Por qué te metiste ahí?

―Yo solo quería ayudar ―le contestó ella levantando la barbilla― sabes perfectamente lo mucho que me preocupo por los niños, y Peeta me necesitaba.

― Si, y pudo haberte roto el cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si tan sólo hubieras hecho un comentario equivocado.

―Bueno, pues muchas gracias por tu voto de confianza, conozco la situación de Peeta, y sabes que no soy una damisela en peligro que necesita que la salves todo el tiempo.

Haymitch rodó los ojos, y se volteó a ver a los doctores ― Si algo le pasa a ella, los hago personalmente responsables.

Effie lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación para impedir que siguiera amenazando a todos. Una vez afuera ella le mostró el último ultrasonido para distraerlo y tranquilizarlo, y funcionó, él le paso un brazo por los hombros y le besó la cabeza mientras continuaban juntos observando la imagen del bebé.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas le permitieron a Effie regresar a la Sala de Mando, pero sólo medios días, por la tarde debía irse a descansar.

Todos los chicos menos Peeta asistían a entrenamiento, los estaban preparando para pelear. Effie platicaba con ellos durante la hora de la comida y escuchaba como les iba a cada uno.

Se programó un viaje al distrito 2, asistirían Katniss, Gale y Haymitch. Effie se moría de los nervios, sabía que ese distrito se resistía a rendirse y unirse a los rebeldes. Por lo tanto, aunque tenían un plan, las cosas podían salir mal.

Desde que salió del hospital, Effie se había mudado prácticamente al compartimento de Haymitch, ya que como el del mentor sí había resultado con daños debido al bombardeo, a Beete lo habían reacomodado cerca del laboratorio de armas y Haymitch había sido reasignado a una nueva habitación que, aunque era algo más chica que la anterior, la tenía para él solo.

― ¿Y si algo sale mal?

―Princesa, yo no voy a estar en el frente, no te preocupes ― le dijo él mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda.

―¿Y Katniss?, ¿vas a poder controlarla?

― Eso espero, es muy terca, pero básicamente quieren grabar más propos con ella, no exponerla.

―Haymitch no vayas por favor ― le suplicó.

―No puedo hacer nada cariño, tengo que ir…

En ese momento mientras estaban acostados de frente uno al otro, Haymitch se quedó callado y bajó la vista.

Effie le sonrió ― ¿Ves? perita tampoco quiere que vayas.

Él le colocó la mano sobre el vientre y sonrió cuando sintió las pataditas del bebé.

― ¿Hasta cuándo vas a llamarlo por esos ridículos nombres? ¿eh?

―Hasta que su padre me dé su lista de nombres para niño o niña, yo tengo la mía desde hace tiempo.

―Bien vamos a verla.

A Effie se le iluminaron los ojos, por fin podrían ver el nombre del bebé. Se estiró y tomó del buró su agenda y un bolígrafo ― Aquí pasé todos los nombres que me gustaron.

―Bien, léemelos y te voy dando mi opinión.

― De acuerdo, se sentó Effie en la cama emocionada, la sábana resbaló y dejó al descubierto sus senos.

Haymitch comenzó a acariciarle un pecho, y Effie de inmediato le dio un manotazo ― Vamos a ver los nombres de nuestro bebé, concéntrate.

―No puedo hacerlo cuando estás desnuda a mi lado, y esos están muy grandes ahora ― le dijo señalándole los senos con el dedo.

Ella apretó los labios para evitar sonreír, aunque no lo logró y se cubrió con una sábana ― Primero los nombres y después podemos jugar.

―Mandona.

Ella no contestó, en cambio abrió su agenda ― ¡Comencemos por los nombres de niño! ― dijo emocionada ― ¿Qué te parece Adelphos?

Haymitch sólo volteó a verla ― ¿es broma?

―De acuerdo, es un no. ¿Bemus?

Él solo negó con la cabeza.

―Corbin, Dimas, Eudor…

Haymitch le quitó la agenda y el bolígrafo ante las protestas de Effie ― Veamos… mmm horrible… ni loco… ¿estás de broma? ― iba comentando en voz alta mientras tachaba los nombres ― ¿En verdad princesa? ¿Finnick?

―Él me lo sugirió y me pareció de buena educación agregarlo a la lista.

Haymitch rodó los ojos y continuó con la lista ― Kit… no, Lander… no, Myron… nop, Neo… definitivamente no. ¿Regulus? ¿es broma cariño? Parece que odias a nuestro hijo.

― ¡Qué grosero! Todos esos nombres tienen un bello significado.

―Si claro, le vas a explicar eso al niño cuando salga de la casa y lo golpeen en la cara por su horrible nombre. Definitivamente no.

―Perfecto, has tachado toda mi lista de nombres de niño y con ello todo mi esfuerzo, y no has aportado un sólo nombre tú.

Haymitch rodó los ojos―Vamos a ver los de las niñas, quiero ver que nombres ridículos elegiste.

Effie no le contestó, pero le dio un pequeño manotazo en el brazo.

―Adara, Calista, Drucilla, no, no, no ― tachó los primeros nombres ― Erianthe, Gredel, ¿Katniss? Déjame adivinar también te ofreció su nombre.

―Bueno hicieron más que tú ¿no? Al menos me dieron ideas.

Haymitch siguió tachando los nombres de la lista, incluyendo los nombres de Annie y Prim, mientras murmuraba para él ―… se creen muy listos… no pienso nombrar a mi hijo como ellos …

―Muy bien, has terminado de tachar mis listas, y no tenemos nombre para nuestro bebé, tiraste a la basura todo mi esfuerzo, continuará siendo perita.

―No seas melodramática princesa, yo también puedo abrir ese libro que tienes de nombres y elegir los más feos y hacer nuevas listas.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, haciéndose la ofendida, aunque sabía de antemano que Haymitch no iba a aprobar ninguno.

― ¡Oh no! No te pongas así princesa, no quise decirlo de ese modo. Te prometo que cuando regrese, veremos los nombres del bebé.

Effie le sonrió y aplaudió ― era lo que quería escuchar.

―Bien, dijiste que después de revisar los nombres íbamos a jugar, ¿no?

Ella comenzó a reírse mientras él le quitaba la sábana y comenzaba a besarla.

* * *

Hacía casi tres semanas que Haymitch y Katniss se encontraban en el distrito dos, y Effie estaba impaciente por que regresaran; mientras tanto ocupaba su tiempo ayudando de nuevo a Plutarch. Al menos desde la Sala de Mando podía ver los enlaces que hacían con el equipo en el distrito dos y de esa forma enterarse cómo estaban Haymitch y Katniss.

Pudo ver en vivo en el momento en que explotaron el Hueso en el distrito dos, e hicieron que las personas del distrito buscaran una salida a través de los túneles, también cuando Katniss dio su discurso y el momento justo en que le dispararon.

En ese momento la sangre se le fue a los pies y se tapó la boca con la mano.

― ¡Sáquenla inmediatamente de aquí! ― escuchó decir a la presidenta Coin ― ¡Sáquenla antes de que se desmaye o peor entre en labor de parto!

―Por favor Effie, no lo hagas más difícil ― Plutarch la sacó de la Sala de Mando y le prometió buscarla para decirle cómo estaba Katniss.

Más tarde como se lo prometió, Plutarch le informó que Katniss estaba viva, la armadura de Cinna le había salvado la vida, y ya la traían de regreso para su valoración en el hospital.

* * *

Esa noche Effie no pudo dormir esperando el regreso de la aeronave.

A primera hora cuando la aeronave arribó al distrito trece y se abrieron las compuertas, Effie corrió hacia la camilla que transportaba a Katniss, la chica estaba consciente y le dio un apretón de mano antes de que el equipo médico se la llevara.

Después bajó Haymitch, y Effie se lanzó a sus brazos, y él le devolvió el abrazo.

―Ya estoy aquí cariño ― la tomó del rostro y limpió son sus pulgares las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus ojos, y se agachó para besarla.

* * *

Effie estuvo al pendiente de Katniss mientras se recuperaba de la operación. Y le dijeron que Coin ya no la quería en la Sala de Mando, así que se la pasaba al pendiente de los niños, y apoyando a Peeta a quién ya le habían permitido salir del hospital.

La buena noticia fue que Finnick le había propuesto matrimonio a Annie, y Plutarch la había nombrado la coordinadora de bodas, finalmente querían grabar el evento para hacer más propos y quién mejor para organizar un evento así de importante. Ella estaba fascinada con su nueva posición, aunque lamentaba tener que planearla en el distrito trece.

Hizo que le dieran un recorrido por todo el distrito para encontrar el lugar ideal para la boda, también difundió la voz para encontrar músicos que pudieran tocar en la ceremonia y la fiesta, y ella sugirió que Peeta hiciera el pastel como parte de su terapia de reintegración.

Por su insistencia, Plutarch autorizó un viaje al distrito doce, para poder recoger de las casas de Katniss y Peeta un vestido de novia para Annie, un traje de novio para Finnick y de paso un vestido y una capa de Katniss que había confeccionado también Cinna, para ella poder confeccionarse un vestido.

Encontró a la persona que oficiaría la boda, lo hizo practicar varias veces. También insistió en que Annie y Finnick escribieran sus votos y ensayaran cada uno por su cuenta, para que todo saliera perfecto en el momento.

Se mantuvo muy activa las semanas previas a la boda a pesar de las advertencias de Haymitch de que debía descansar, y de Elena y Prim quienes le insistían que debía tomar reposo.

El día de la gran boda llegó y todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado. Finnick y Annie se veían estupendos y muy enamorados, la ceremonia que incluyó las tradiciones del distrito cuatro fue mágica al igual que la música y la decoración. Effie se sentía muy complacida con el resultado.

―Gran trabajo señorita Trinket ― se acercó Plutarch a la mesa donde ella estaba sentada con Haymitch viendo bailar a los asistentes de la boda.

― ¡Oh bueno! ― sonrió Effie ― muchas gracias, hice lo que pude con los pocos recursos de este lugar.

―Eres un genio, y creo que todo quedó perfecto ― le sonrió Plutarch.

―No sigas, o no la voy a aguantar al rato ― le dijo en voz baja Haymitch a Plutarch, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente.

― ¡Haymitch! ― siseó Effie y volteó hacia Plutarch ― sólo está bromeando.

El ex vigilante en jefe se rio y después cambio de tema― Y ustedes ¿cuándo van a dar ese gran paso? Podrían hacerlo aquí también ― les sugirió.

Pero en ese momento Finnick se acercó a la mesa y le pidió un baile a Effie, salvando a la escolta y al mentor de ese momento incómodo, ya que ellos nunca habían hablado de boda. La música había bajado un poco el ritmo y ella aceptó encantada.

―Gracias por todo Effie ― le dijo Finnick al oído tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre la música, mientras bailaban suavemente.

―Querido ― le dijo Effie acariciándole la mejilla en un gesto maternal ― Lo hice con mucho cariño por ustedes.

Él colocó su mano sobre la que ella tenía en su mejilla y le sonrió. Y cuando la canción terminó, la abrazó y le besó las dos mejillas. En ese momento también se acercó Annie y al igual que Finnick le agradeció por la organización de la boda.

La música volvió a sonar y de nuevo era un ritmo suave. Finnick y Annie se abrazaron para comenzar a bailar, y justo cuando ella iba a regresar a su lugar, sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban desde atrás, y supo de inmediato que era él.

― ¿Quieres bailar princesa? ― le susurró al oído Haymitch.

Ella sólo se volteó sonriente y colocó sus manos tras su cuello ― Contigo, siempre ― apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, bailando un poco de lado debido a que su vientre le impedía acercarse mucho y comenzaron a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música, hasta que de pronto Effie se detuvo.

― ¿Pasa algo cariño?

Effie volteó a verlo ― Creo…creo que rompí la fuente.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Necesito ir a un baño pronto!

Haymitch la acompañó al final del salón, y mientras Effie entraba, dijo que iría a buscar a la señora Everdeen.

Effie en el baño confirmó que la fuente se le había roto, y había expulsado el tapón. Salió del baño pálida y se topó con Elena.

― ¡Elena! Rompí la fuente, pero no puede ser, apenas cumplí 37 semanas.

La señora Everdeen le sonrió ― No pasa nada Effie, a veces los bebés se adelantan un poco, vámonos a la clínica para prepararte.

Haymitch se veía un poco pálido cuando salió tras ellas.

* * *

En la clínica le asignaron una habitación, y Elena le hizo el tacto, pero le dijo que todavía le faltaba dilatar más y podría tardar varias horas.

Prim y ella le ayudaron a cambiarse, y le dijeron que se recostará en la cama a descansar y esperar. Pero las contracciones se hicieron presentes, y aunque al principio no eran muy dolorosas, comenzaron a ser incómodas.

Haymitch estaba muy nervioso, un momento estaba a su lado sujetándole la mano, de pronto se ponía a caminar alrededor de la habitación, o salía a los pasillos.

Katniss se sentó con ella un rato, mientras Haymitch iba al compartimento a recoger una bolsa que Effie había preparado con ropita de bebé que le habían dado y que ella había tejido con estambre que le facilitaron en el distrito, y que gracias a Dios era blanco y no gris.

De pronto Katniss y Effie se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon los gritos de Haymitch afuera de la habitación.

― ¡Estás demente si crees que vas a grabar el nacimiento de mi hijo! ― gritaba a Haymitch al tiempo que se escuchaba que golpeaba a alguien contra la puerta ― Por mi le puedes decir a Coin que se vaya a…

Pero justo en ese momento Katniss abrió la puerta de la habitación, revelando a un asustado Plutarch, tratando de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa, y a Haymitch fúrico a su lado.

― ¡Haymitch!

―Siento la tardanza princesa ― se hizo el cabello para atrás, y recogió una bolsa del piso antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrarla tras él.

―Yo voy a esperar afuera ― les dijo Katniss.

Ella prefirió ignorar la pelea que presenció momentos antes y le tendió la mano para que él la tomara.

― ¿Te duele mucho, princesa?

―No después de la epidural que me pusieron ― le sonrió Effie.

El doctor en ese momento entró en la habitación acompañado de las Everdeen.

―Señora Trinket voy a revisarla de acuerdo ― le dijo el doctor colocándose unos guantes, y después de un revisarla le dijo ― bien, parece que ya estamos listos.

― ¡Qué! No aún no, es muy pronto, yo no estoy lista ― comenzó a decir muy nerviosa Effie.

―Vamos princesa, has estado esperando este momento por meses y te has leído todos los libros sobre bebés que has encontrado.

―Pero no, todavía no es muy pronto, no quiero.

―Tranquila Effie, todo va a salir bien ― trató de tranquilizarla Elena.

―Ni si quiera tenemos nombre para el bebé, todavía no puede nacer ― y volteando a ver a Haymitch con ojos de terror le dijo ― Rechazaste todas las otras listas que hice con nombres para el bebé, no podemos tenerlo sin un nombre.

Haymitch le besó la mano para tratar de calmarla ― Ya los tengo ¿sí? Puedes estar tranquila cariño.

― ¿Cuáles son?

― ¿Qué te parece Aaron si es un niño? ― le preguntó él.

― ¿Cómo tu hermano?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

―Me encanta ― le respondió ella más tranquila.

―Y si es una niña ¿Qué tal Eva?

―Como tu madre ― susurró ella ― es perfecto.

―De acuerdo señorita Trinket, ya estamos listos ― habló de pronto el doctor ― Ahora necesito que puje a la cuenta de tres.

Effie lo hizo, soltando un pequeño grito.

―Ya mero, ya veo la cabeza. De nuevo a la cuenta de tres.

Apretando muy fuertemente la mano de Haymitch, al grado que estaba segura le rompería un hueso. Effie pujó un par de veces más.

Y de pronto un sonido maravilloso inundó la habitación.

― ¡Bienvenido al mundo Aaron!― comentó el doctor, al tiempo que sujetaba el bebé, Prim cortaba el cordón umbilical y después se lo pasaba llorando a todo pulmón a la señora Everdeen.

Elena de inmediato lo colocó sobre una pequeña camilla, revisó que tuviera despejadas las vías respiratorias, lo envolvió en una pequeña manta y se lo pasó a Effie, quién no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar.

Ella colocó al pequeño bebé que no dejaba de llorar en su pecho y comenzó a hablarle suavecito ― Hola Aaron, soy mami.

Fue mágico cómo el pequeño al escuchar la voz de su madre dejó de llorar. Ella río entre lágrimas de felicidad y volteó a ver a Haymitch, quién también tenía lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y con un dedo acariciaba la pequeña cabecita del bebé.

―Es… es perfecto ― dijo él y se inclinó a besar a Effie ― Gracias princesa ― la volvió a besar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

― Te amo Aaron ― le dijo Effie a su bebé ― Papá y mamá te aman mucho.

El bebé cerró fuertemente su manita alrededor del dedo de Haymitch y él se inclinó para besarle la cabecita.

En medio de la guerra, de la incertidumbre sobre lo que iba a pasar con el Capitolio, Haymitch y Effie fueron las personas más felices del mundo.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Por fin llegó el bebé, y fue niño, ¿lo esperaban?**_

 _ **La historia va a continuar, aunque podría dejarla así, pero me gustaría mostrar que va a pasar con ellos cuando termine la guerra, ¿qué les parece? ¿Les gustaría seguir leyendo esta historia?**_

 _ **Anna, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y hayas imaginado así el nacimiento del bebé.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Bermone por sugerirme los nombres para la madre y hermano de Haymitch.**_

 _ **Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y me dejan comentarios, son muy importantes para mí y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **besos**_

 _ **Marizpe**_


	7. De regreso al Capitolio

**De regreso al Capitolio**

Effie estaba sentada en medio de la cama del nuevo compartimento que les asignaron tras el nacimiento de Aaron, el bebé ya tenía tres semanas de nacido y ella peinaba su fino cabello rubio mientras lo alimentaba.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y entró Haymitch, se acercó a la cama, subió una rodilla para apoyarse y besar a Effie en los labios y darle un beso en la cabeza a su hijo.

― ¿Cómo estás princesa? Te ves fatal.

―Gracias Haymitch, que amables palabras de tu parte, después de que tu hijo me mantuviera despierta toda la noche ― separó al bebé de su pecho, quién ya no estaba comiendo y se comenzó a abotonar la blusa ― Me senté en medio de la cama por miedo a quedarme dormida con él en brazos.

―Te ofrecí ayuda anoche y dijiste que tú sola te encargabas.

― Tú necesitas descansar, prácticamente vives en la Sala de Mando y duermes muy poco.

―Bueno me pude escapar por un par de horas, dámelo yo lo hago repetir y tú aprovecha para dormirte.

Ella sonrió como si le acabara de dar un regalo. Le pasó al bebé y apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se durmió.

Después de un tiempo no sabe cuánto, Effie abrió los ojos todavía medio dormida cuando escuchó una voz a su lado, y sonrió cuando vio a Haymitch hablándole a Aaron.

―Yo te voy a enseñar a subir a los árboles, como le enseñé a tu tío Aaron, mi hermano que estoy seguro le hubiera encantado conocerte ― Haymitch estaba acostado en la cama con las rodillas dobladas y tenía al bebé recargado en sus piernas, de forma que estaban uno frente al otro ― Y también te voy a enseñar a jugar en el lodo, aunque mamá se enoje porque te ensucies todo, pero no sería divertido hacerlo de otro modo, ella puede ser un poco estricta a veces ― le susurró ― pero puedes echarme la culpa a mí ¿sí?, entonces perita ¿somos un equipo?

Effie volvió a dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios, le encantaba ver a Haymitch así, hablando con su hijo, complotando contra ella, una imagen que jamás ni en sus más locos sueños creyó ver algún día.

Cuando despertó más tarde, Haymitch estaba acostado con Aaron profundamente dormido boca abajo sobre su pecho, y él tenía su mano protectoramente colocada sobre su espalda. A ella se le aguaron los ojos ante tal imagen, era una imagen surreal, tenía a los dos grandes amores de su vida a su lado.

Haymitch de pronto abrió los ojos y la vio ― ¿Descansaste princesa?

―Sí, muchas gracias, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?

―Poco más de tres horas.

―Haymitch me hubieras despertado ― dijo ella y bostezó ― Al menos ¿pudiste dormir tú?

―No, estuvimos hablando un rato, después le cambié el pañal y se quedó dormido. No quise moverlo, además que a ti te hacían falta más horas de sueño y no tarda en volver a comer.

En ese momento Aaron despertó y comenzó a llorar. Effie lo tomó en los brazos y se abrió la blusa para alimentarlo.

― Bueno yo me voy antes de que vengan a buscarme ― besó a Effie en los labios y apretó el piecito de su hijo.

―¿Cuándo se va el escuadrón? ― preguntó ella.

―En tres días.

―¿Ya saben quiénes van a ir?

―Katniss, Finnick y Gale, Johanna no pasó las pruebas, y el chico no está listo tampoco.

―De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato ― Effie se mordió un labio para detener el pequeño temblor de éste, la verdad es que se sentía muy preocupada por los chicos y temía lo que les deparaba en el Capitolio.

* * *

Dos semanas después de se saliera el escuadrón 451 al Capitolio, mandaron a Peeta a que se les uniera, a pesar de que Haymitch trató de impedirlo y casi arma un escándalo en la Sala de Mando. A veces pasaba noches enteras sin dormir por estar al pendiente de los niños y todas las actividades del escuadrón.

Poco después dieron por muertos a todo el escuadrón, pero Haymitch no dejó que Effie ni los chicos se enteraran para no preocupar a nadie hasta que estuvieran seguros.

Cuando por fin lograron penetrar los rebeldes en el Capitolio, Haymitch tuvo que partir, pues su presencia era requerida en la capital del país.

Effie estaba por salir del baño cuando escuchó que Haymitch hablaba con Aaron, y se quedó con la mano en la perilla.

―Necesito pedirte un favor Aaron, quiero que cuides a mamá mientras yo no esté ¿si?, en un rato más voy a irme al Capitolio pero te prometo que voy a volver por ustedes ― Effie sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora ― Aquí van a estar a salvo, es la única forma en la que puedo irme tranquilo allá ¿si?, no dejes que mamá se ponga triste ni que llore…

Effie no pudo aguantar más y abrió la puerta, Haymitch estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama y tenía al bebé recostado sobre dos almohadas frente a él, pero volteó a verla en cuanto ella salió del baño.

Él se levantó en cuanto ella se acercó a la cama, pero Effie no lo dejó decir nada más, lo agarró de la camisa, lo besó, y no fue un beso suave sino uno llenó de pasión, él paso sus manos por su cabello y ella deslizó sus manos hacia su espalda aferrándose a él. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Haymitch pegó su frente a la de ella.

―Cuida a Aaron ¿si?, voy a volver pronto por ustedes princesa.

Ella quería decirle mil cosas, que no se fuera, que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera toparse en el Capitolio, que prefería que permanecieran juntos, pero sabía que no podría reprimir el llanto si hablaba, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

* * *

Una semana después de que Haymitch partiera al Capitolio, Effie se encontró caminando por los pasillos de la mansión presidencial, traía a su hijo dentro de un rebozo color aqua algo deslavado que le regaló una mujer del distrito trece sujeto a su pecho, pero aún así lo abrazaba con las dos manos. No creyó volver a pisar jamás ese lugar, al menos no después de que estallara la rebelión.

Había llegado en un aerodeslizador junto con Johanna y una muy desconsolada Annie. Les habían comentado la situación, Finnick había muerto cuando el escuadrón fue atacado por mutos y Prim, la pequeña y tierna hermana de Katniss, también había muerto en un despiadado ataque del Capitolio contra sus propios niños a las puertas de la mansión. Así que habían solicitado la presencia de las tres lo antes posible y no podían negarse.

Plutarch las recibió en cuanto el aerodeslizador aterrizó en los jardines de la mansión, y las acompañó al interior de la misma. Soldados rebeldes tomaron el equipaje de las dos vencedoras y las acompañaron hasta la habitación que compartirían. El ex Vigilante en Jefe acompañó a Effie a la habitación de Haymitch, cargando el mismo su equipaje, mientras le informaba porque habían solicitado su presencia en el Capitolio de manera tan urgente.

Cuando doblaron en el pasillo que los conducía a la habitación del mentor se pararon en seco en cuanto vieron a éste saliendo de la misma.

― ¡Haymitch! ― Effie lo llamó y no pudo evitar sonreir al verlo, pero él se quedó paralizado recorriéndola con la vista y deteniéndose sobre su pecho donde traía sujeto a Aaron.

Haymitch no contestó nada, en cambio recorrió de prisa el pasillo, y de pronto sujeto a Plutarch por el cuello y pegó a la pared.

― ¿Qué diablos significa esto Plutarch? ― le preguntó con furia ― me dijiste que mantendrías a mi familia a salvo en el trece, ¿por qué carajos están aquí?

Effie no había visto así de enojado a Haymitch en mucho tiempo, y por un momento temió por la vida del ex Vigilante.

― ¡Haymitch suéltalo! ― se acercó a él y le agarró el brazo ― lo estas ahogando.

―Él me prometió que ustedes estarían a salvo ― gruño Haymitch, pero no aflojó su agarre sobre Plutarch, y este último ya tenía la cara muy roja y trataba de zafarse sujetando el brazo del mentor con las dos manos.

―No fue él quien nos trajo aquí Haymitch, fue Coin. ¡Ya suéltalo, por favor!

De mala gana, el mentor abrió la mano que apretaba el cuello de Plutarch, y de inmediato este último se dobló y comenzó a toser llevándose una mano al cuello, extendiendo la otra para evitar que volviera a atacarlo.

―Por favor Haymitch, déjame explicarte ― le dijo con la voz ronca Plutarch ― La presidenta Coin quiere que Effie escolte a Katniss una vez más durante la ejecución de Snow.

― ¡Qué diablos! ― Haymitch se llevó las manos al cabello ― ¡Effie ya no es una escolta! ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Coin que se fuera a la mierda?

Plutarch se enderezó y trató de acomodarse la camisa ― Es la única forma de garantizar que Effie no irá a juicio cuando todo termine.

―Pero ella ayudó a los rebeldes, ha demostrado ser una rebelde desde el inicio.

―Tienes razón, pero eso no es suficiente para la presidenta, y accedió a firmarle esta inmunidad ― sacó del interior de su saco un sobre ― siempre y cuando interprete una última vez su papel de escolta.

Effie se mecía de un lado a otro tratando de que Aaron se volviera a dormir, ya que lo habían despertado los gritos. Y vio como Haymitch dejaba caer los hombros y le arrebataba el sobre a Plutarch para leer su interior. Cuando terminó de leer tomó la maleta que el vigilante había dejado caer al piso, y colocando la mano en su espalda, la guio a la habitación.

Una vez adentro, él se sentó en la cama y ella se colocó a su lado, aflojándose con cuidado el rebozo para sacar a su hijo. Le pasó el bebé a su padre, y Haymitch lo besó en la cabeza y lo colocó contra su pecho.

Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro y puso su mano sobre su pierna, acariciándolo para que terminara de tranquilizarse, tratando de transmitirle con su silencio, como sólo ellos sabían comunicarse desde hace muchos años, que enfrentarían todo lo que viniera juntos.

* * *

Effie escoltó a Katniss en la ejecución de Snow, pero el caos se desató cuando la persona que cayó muerta atravesada por una flecha frente a todos fue la presidenta Coin. Soldados rebeldes se llevaron detenida a la chica al centro de los tributos, donde la mantendrían aislada hasta que se llevara a cabo un juicio para determinar que harían con ella.

La ex escolta no se sentía a gusto permaneciendo en la mansión presidencial, así que sabiendo que sus padres se encontraban a salvo en su mansión al otro extremo de la ciudad, decidió ponerse en contacto de nuevo con ellos como lo había hecho al llegar al Capitolio, para decirles que iría a pasar unos días a su casa.

No les había contado que ahora era madre, y que tenía un hijo con Haymitch, decidió aventurarse así a casa de sus padres y sorprenderlos al llegar ahí.

Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la gran mansión, Haymitch volteó a verla ― ¿Estás segura que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí que en la mansión presidencial cariño?

Effie no podía dejar sus manos quietas, y sentía un vacío en el estómago por los nervios, pero trató de ocultarlo ― ¿Por qué querido, tienes miedo? ― le preguntó tratando de sonreír.

― ¿Del ogro de tu madre?, no princesa, vamos, en cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor ― y abrió la puerta para salir del coche

―¡No! ― le dijo Effie y le pasó al bebé ― Espera por favor a que yo vaya primero, y luego vienen ustedes.

Haymitch rodó los ojos, pero tomó en sus brazos a Aaron.

Ella bajó del coche y presionó el timbre de la reja eléctrica. De inmediato le abrieron en cuanto se identificó y recorrió el camino a la mansión con las piernas un poco temblorosas de los nervios.

Se alisó las arrugas inexistentes del vestido satinado de flores que le proporcionaron en la mansión presidencial como una de las opciones para vestir cuando escoltó a Katniss, y se llevó una mano a la hermosa peluca lila que tenía una diadema de trenza y el resto caía suelto sobre la espalda, la estaba usando a pesar de las protestas de Haymitch de lucir natural. Si tenía que enfrentar a sus padres, y contarle lo de su hijo, que mejor que no molestar a su madre con el look que había tenido que usar en el distrito trece, aunque el maquillaje que se puso fue más natural y menos cargado de lo acostumbrado.

Apenas se acercó a las puertas dobles del hogar de sus padres, éstas se abrieron de improvisto, sus padres y su hermano estaban ahí para recibirla.

― ¡Oh Euphemia! ― dijo su madre.

Al mismo tiempo que su padre le decía― ¡Hija que bueno tenerte de nuevo con nosotros!

―¡Papi! ― se lanzó Effie a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó efusivamente. ― Madre ― se volteó y le dio un abrazo y beso a su mamá.

―Hermanita― le llamó cariñosamente su hermano y Effie se refugió en sus brazos.

―Helius, ¿todos están bien? ― le preguntó Effie cuando se separó.

―Todos estamos bien, aquí están Damaris y los niños ― le contestó su hermano mayor.

―¡Euphimia! ― la llamó de pronto su madre ― ¿Qué… qué hace ese hombre aquí?

El coche en el que habían llegado estaba ahora parado frente a la entrada, Haymitch se había bajado y estaba meciendo al pequeño Aaron para que dejara de llorar. Mientras el soldado que los llevó ahí abría el maletero y comenzaba a bajar el equipaje.

Effie y Haymitch cruzaron la mirada, y él asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que era tiempo de que le dijera a sus padres sobre ellos. Ella respiró hondo y enderezó los hombros y le hizo una seña al mentor para que se acercara.

― Madre, padre, Helius, quiero presentarles a alguien― Haymitch se paró a su lado, el bebé había dejado de llorar y ella lo tomó en sus brazos ― les presentó a nuestro hijo Aaron ― dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo ― y a mi esposo Haymitch, aunque creo que a él ya lo conocían.

Regilla Trinket, quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer muy dramática sólo alcanzó a mencionar― ¿Tú hijo? ¿Tú esposo? ― y se desmayó.

* * *

 _ **Bueno ya estoy de regreso con la historia, el capítulo anterior pudo ser el final, pero tenía otras ideas en mente que quería plasmar y poder mostrar que fue de Haymitch y Effie después de tener a su hijo, todavía en plena rebelión.**_

 _ **Veremos que tan bien aceptan a Haymitch en la familia de Effie.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**_

 _ **Anna, espero que te haya gustado, ya voy avanzada en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos o le dieron follow, y a todas aquellas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, es muy importante para mí para saber si voy por buen camino o no.**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **Marizpe**_


	8. Una mujer de distrito

**Una mujer de distrito**

Se instalaron en la antigua recámara de Effie, era elegante, con paredes color crema, pesadas cortinas de brocado en tonos dorados con rosa enmarcaban las dos grandes ventanas, había una gran cama de dosel vestida con un hermoso edredón y cojines a juego, y una pequeña sala de terciopelo color crema estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Los sirvientes habían colocado una pequeña cuna al lado de la cama, que sus padres tenían guardada en el sótano y que había pertenecido a ella y su hermano en el pasado.

Effie salió el baño frotándose una crema con ligero aroma a vainilla sobre los brazos, ya estaba lista para dormir por lo que traía la cara lavada y el cabello suelto, vestía un elegante camisón de satín color amarillo pastel y encima traía una bata a juego.

―Mira perita ahí está mamá ― comentó Haymitch que estaba recostado en la cama y tenía al bebé apoyado en sus piernas dobladas, y después tratando de fingir una voz infantil y moviendo el bracito de Aaron, dijo ― ¡Mami!, ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Me dejaste a cargo de una mujer vestida de payaso que me dio miedo.

―Muy gracioso Haymitch ― le dijo ella mientras tomaba al bebé en sus brazos y se bajaba el tirante de su camisón para alimentarlo ― Viste como se puso mi madre cuando los vio, imagínate que me hubiera aparecido sin una gota de maquillaje y mi cabello al natural que tanto odia, le hubiera dado un ataque.

―Dirás otro ataque, fue épica la cara que puso cuando nos vio ― se rio Haymitch ― ¿por eso le dijiste que era tu esposo?

Effie sitió que se ruborizaba ― Desde que me enteré de mi embarazo soñaba con el momento en que le diera la noticia a mi madre y ver la cara que pondría, pero … creo que, al ver su cara de horror me di cuenta que hubiera sido demasiado para ella enterarse que tuve un hijo sin estar casada, entonces pensé que lo mejor era presentarte como mi esposo, pero no creas que te estoy presionando ni nada es sólo que…

―Princesa ―la interrumpió él y le tomó el mentón para que volteara a verlo ― nos vamos a casar cuando todo esto termine, quiero que tengas el mismo apellido que tu hijo y mío, y la boda que siempre soñaste.

A ella se le iluminó el rostro ― ¿Lo dices en serio? ― le preguntó emocionada al tiempo que sentía que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza ―No quiero una gran boda, antes sí pero ya no, algo sencillo, pero con clase estará bien, mientras estemos juntos y tengamos a los niños con nosotros ― le sonrió.

Después de que el bebé se quedó profundamente dormido en la cuna y se acostaron en la cama, Haymitch la abrazó por la espalda y a atrajo a su pecho.

― ¿Ya habías traído a alguno de tus novios aquí? ― le preguntó en un susurro al oído, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Ella se giró en sus brazos ―Nunca traje a nadie aquí, ya conociste a mis padres, así que eres el primero que va a dormir conmigo en mi cama con su consentimiento ― le dijo ella con un tono sensual mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Él la besó y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, le subió el camisón y empezó a jugar con el encaje de sus bragas, pero Effie de pronto se sentó en la cama, se quitó deprisa el camisón y su ropa interior.

―Con Aaron dormido a un lado no tenemos tiempo de juegos previos, date prisa ― le susurró ella.

Él se despojó rápido de sus pantalones de dormir junto con sus boxers. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y sin perder el tiempo, introdujo su miembro ya listo en ella. No pudieron evitar gemir los dos al mismo tiempo. Desde que nació Aaron no habían hecho el amor, y el bebé ya tenía dos meses.

Ella comenzó a mecerse sobre él, y se mordía el labio para evitar hacer mucho ruido. Él la tomó fuerte por las caderas para apresurar sus movimientos.

― ¡Diablos Effie! te extrañaba, no creo a durar mucho cariño ― le dijo él en un gruñido.

―Yo tampoco ― le dijo Effie mientras se movía más rápido, se agachó para besarlo con furia y al mismo tiempo poder ahogar sus gemidos.

El bebé comenzó a hacer ruiditos desde la cuna, señal de que estaba por despertarse.

Haymitch aceleró sus movimientos y no permitió que ella se separa de él. Los dos se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo, ahogando sus gritos en la boca del otro, cuando el llanto de Aaron inundó la habitación.

Effie hundió su rostro en el cuello de Haymitch, y los dos comenzaron a reírse. Se sentían como dos adolescentes que hubieran sido descubiertos por sus padres haciendo cosas indebidas.

Ella se hizo a un lado, y él le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna, yo me encargo de Aaron, tú puedes ir al baño primero.

Cuando ella salió del baño, Aaron ya se encontraba de nuevo dormido en la cuna.

―Así va a ser siempre ¿eh? ― le preguntó él en voz baja mientras le pasaba el camisón a Effie y se metía al baño.

― Esperemos que no ― contestó Effie con una sonrisa antes de que él cerrara la puerta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente bajaron juntos a desayunar. Effie optó por un sencillo vestido de seda rosa pálido con botones de perla al frente que encontró en su armario y una peluca a juego que le quedaba sobre los hombros. Se colocó a Aaron dormido en el rebozo junto a su pecho, como lo hacía en el distrito trece siempre que salía de su compartimento.

Cuando entraron al comedor ya se encontraba su familia sentada y también el Dr. Charmichael amigo de su padre.

― Bajas tarde Euphemia ― le dijo su madre.

―Buenos días ― saludó Effie algo sonrojada ante el reclamo de su madre frente a todos ― lo siento, pero Aaron nos retrasó un poco, tuvimos que cambiarlo de nuevo antes de bajar ― dijo mientras tomaba asiento ― Dr. Carmichael que gusto que nos visite.

Haymitch no saludó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a tomar asiento al lado de Effie.

― Evan se está quedando con nosotros en la casa de la piscina, su penthouse quedó en medio de la zona de guerra ― comentó su padre.

Pero antes de que Effie pudiera comentar algo al respecto, su madre habló.

―Euphemia ¿por qué traes un trapo horroroso en el cuello? ¿no encontraste mascadas bonitas en tu recámara? Eso arruina por completo tu atuendo.

―Madre es un rebozo, y aquí traigo dormido a Aaron.

― ¿Tienes a mi nieto ahí adentro? ¡Por Dios Euphemia! Dáselo a Stella para que lo cuide ― comentó alarmada Regilla Trinket.

― Claro Effie, puedes disponer de nuestra niñera cuando quieras, sabes que es excelente con los niños ― le comentó Agatha su cuñada con una sonrisa y se volteó para hacerle una seña a Stella.

Effie conocía desde hace años a Stella, la niñera de sus sobrinos, pero aun así no se sentía muy cómoda de despegarse de él.

― Las enfermeras del distrito trece me comentaron que era bueno que tuviera al bebé conmigo, es parte del apego ― comentó Effie en su defensa.

―Bueno, gracias a Dios ya no estas más en ese distrito ― la cortó su madre y soltó una de sus risas falsas.

Stella se paró a su lado y le extendió los brazos ― Páseme al pequeño por favor señorita Trinket, y no se preocupe que yo lo voy a cuidar muy bien.

Effie forzó una sonrisa y se lo pasó, después se quitó el rebozo, y le pidió que por favor se lo dejara en la recámara.

― Y por favor Stella, cambie la ropa de mi nieto, ya llegó todo lo que mandé pedirle ― le ordenó Regilla ― no me gusta verlo vestido como un niño de distrito.

Al lado de Effie, Haymitch se tensó, pero ella de inmediato le tomó la mano y se la apretó para que no hiciera ningún comentario, pero él le susurró ― ¿Estás segura de que era mejor idea quedarnos aquí que en la mansión presidencial?

Ella no le contestó, sólo se limitó a suspirar. Y la verdad era que sí, estaba mejor en casa de sus padres que en la mansión. Los rebeldes se estaban dando a la tarea de capturar a todas las personas relacionadas con los juegos y los estaban encarcelando para llevarlos a juicio, y aunque ella contaba con una inmunidad firmada por la fallecida presidenta Coin, decidieron que lo mejor era salir de ahí lo antes posible para evitar situaciones incomodas.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Haymitch se marchó a la mansión presidencial, necesitaba darle seguimiento al caso de Katniss y ver como se encontraban los demás chicos.

Por su parte Effie se retiró a una salita privada de la mansión para alimentar al bebé. Agatha su cuñada, la acompañó para conversar.

― ¡Effie tienes que contármelo todo!, ayer no tuvimos tiempo de hablar ― le preguntó entusiasmada su cuñada ― ¿Desde cuándo están juntos tú y el vencedor del doce?

Conocía a Agatha de toda la vida, habían asistido juntas al colegio, era hija de una muy respetable y adinerada familia, y era una mujer muy hermosa que le gustaba vestir a la última moda. Era un poco más alta que ella, era de tez blanca pero siempre lucía bronceada, tenía unos ojos grandes color violeta que había modificado con la tecnología del Capitolio y ya no podía recordar el color natural de su cabello debido a que tenía muchos años viéndola lucir hermosas pelucas. Effie la consideraba una de sus pocas amigas de verdad.

La ex escolta sonrió y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones que tenía al frente el vestido, se acomodó al bebé y se colocó una pequeña mantita de su hijo sobre el hombro para cubrirse mientras lo alimentaba.

― Bueno todo comenzó hace ya varios años la verdad…

― ¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo eso! ― la interrumpió Agatha, mientras la señalaba con las manos ante la mirada de sorpresa de Effie ― ¡Se te van a caer los senos si haces eso! Tu madre mandó pedirte fórmulas y biberones, ya no es necesario que hagas eso.

Sí, Agatha era muy superficial y por algo su madre la adoraba, y aunque era buena persona disfrutaba ser el centro de atención, y su aspecto físico era lo más importante para ella; Effie se preguntó si ella era igual a su cuñada, o si pensaría lo mismo de no haber vivido cerca de un año fuera del Capitolio.

― La leche materna es el mejor alimento para el bebé, tiene muchos beneficios, le da defensas al bebé y créeme yo tengo mucha y Aarón ha crecido…

― ¡Oh por Panem! ― exclamó su amiga interrumpiéndola y se puso un mano sobre el pecho ― Dime por favor que eres una impostora y mantienen secuestrada a mi amiga en algún lugar de ese horrible distrito. ¡Hablas como uno de ellos Effie!

Ella se sonrojó ― No seas ridícula Agatha, sigo siendo la misma, pero en distrito trece los recursos eran limitados y no podían darme fórmula para el bebé si con mi leche completaba, y la verdad es que con lo que le daba era más que suficiente.

―Pues gracias a Dios que ya no estás más en ese distrito ― se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro ― me da mucho gusto que estés de nuevo en casa y que vayas a criar a tu hijo aquí en el Capitolio, sólo Dios sabe qué sería de él en uno de esos horribles lugares.

Agatha siguió hablando y comenzó a presumir de sus hijos, pero Effie ya no le puso atención, su mente estaba ocupada pensando que pasaría cuando todo esto acabara, no lo había discutido con Haymitch, pero dudaba que quisiera quedarse en el Capitolio.

Volteó a ver a su hijo y lo levantó para hacer que repitiera antes de cambiarlo al otro pecho.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿A dónde iremos? Eran las preguntas que rondaban su mente, pero de algo estaba segura, que cualquier decisión que tomaran lo harían juntos como familia, ya no podía imaginar su vida si no era al lado de su pequeña perita y de Haymitch.

* * *

 _ **Aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué opinan de la familia de Effie? ¿A donde creen que deberían ir cuando todo termine?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias en verdad por dejarme comentarios y darme su opinión, eso me ayuda a inspirarme y continuar la historia.**_

 _ **Anna, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya mero llegamos al final.**_

 _ **besos**_

 _ **Marizpe**_


	9. Planes para el futuro

**Planes para el futuro**

Effie pasaba los días en casa de sus padres mientras Haymitch se iba a la mansión presidencial después del desayuno y regresaba hasta la hora de la cena. Durante las veladas a ella le dio mucho gusto que poco a poco su familia conversara más con el mentor, bueno específicamente su padre y su hermano en inclusive el Dr. Charmichael, quienes estaban deseosos de saber que estaba pasando en el Capitolio y como iba a quedar el gobierno; su madre por otro lado seguía fingiendo que él no estaba presente.

Durante el día ella disfrutaba de Aaron, le encantaba hacerle mimos a su bebé, y estaba encantada de ver a sus sobrinos fascinados con su nuevo primito. Una tarde, se quedó observando como brillaban los rayos azules que el pequeño Helius Jr de 9 años tenía en el cabello, o los mechones violeta y rosa que adornaban el dorado cabello de su pequeña sobrina Leah de 6 años mientras jugaban en el jardín; no pudo evitar verse reflejada en sus sobrinos, con ropas muy extravagantes e incomodas comparado con la que usaban los niños de los distritos, eso le recordaba su propia infancia creciendo en medio de muchas banalidades, no disfrutó realmente su niñez, siempre estaba a dieta y participando en innumerables concursos de belleza que su madre insistía en inscribirla para ir forjando su carrera de modelo desde pequeña. Definitivamente jamás dejaría que su hijo pasara por todo eso, no teñiría jamás su rubio cabello ni lo vestiría con ropa que no le permitiría jugar a gusto, deseaba darle lo mejor, y lo mejor era alejarlo de ese mundo tan frívolo.

* * *

La música de Mozart sonaba suave en el estudio de su padre, era una habitación grande con toques masculinos, atrás del escritorio la pared tenía un enorme librero que abarcaba toda la pared de piso a techo, el escritorio y las dos sillas frente a él eran de caoba, y al fondo junto a una ventada con cortinas color verde manzana estaba un sofá de cuero café oscuro; Effie se mecía con su bebé de un lugar a otro tratando de calmarlo para que dejara de llorar, no sabía lo que tenía, no necesitaba un cambio de pañal ni tenía hambre y ya no sabía qué hacer.

La puerta del estudio se abrió de pronto.

― Oh Effie, no sabía que estaba aquí.

―Adelante Dr. Charmichael, me vine aquí para tratar de calmar a Aaron.

―No te molesto, sólo vine por un libro que me prestó tu padre ― caminó hacia el librero atrás del escritorio ― y ya te he dicho Effie, dime Evan ― le sonrió y tomó un libro de la repisa, pero lo dejó sobre el escritorio y se acercó a ella ― ¿Me permites? ― tendió los brazos hacia el bebé.

―Claro ― Effie se lo pasó a pesar de que no se sentía cómoda cuando otra persona lo cargaba, pero él finalmente era un doctor y era amigo de la familia ― ya no sé qué hacer para calmarlo, no es hambre, no está sucio, leí que era bueno que escucharan esta música, pero parece que no le gusta… ― se quedó cayada cuando vio como Evan se sentó en el sofá y colocó a Aaron sobre sus piernas boca abajo y de inmediato dejó de llorar ― Dejó de llorar, ¿cómo le hizo? ― le pregunto ella y tomó asiento a su lado.

―Sólo tiene cólicos y al hacer un poquito de presión en su abdomen le alivia un poco el dolor ― la volteó a ver con sus intensos ojos verdes ― me encantan los niños, siempre quise ser padre, pero disfruté mucho de mis sobrinos, así que aprendí varios trucos para calmarlos.

―Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, muchas gracias ― le contestó ella y no soportando la intensidad de su mirada bajó la vista hacia su hijo, pero se sorprendió cuando él colocó una mano sobre la suya y volteó a verlo de nuevo.

―Eres una gran madre Effie― le apretó un poco la mano sobre su regazo ― y me encanta ver lo dedicada que eres con tu hermoso bebé.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

―Todavía recuerdo como te veías despampanante con ese vestido rojo que traías en la fiesta que ofreció tu madre el año pasado y pensé que dichoso sería el hombre que conquistara tu corazón, pero ahora en tu papel de madre creo que te ves más hermosa aún.

―Gracias, es usted muy amable ― forzó ella una sonrisa, el doctor la estaba halagando, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda, Evan sin duda era un hombre muy atractivo con su cabello castaño oscuro y unas cuantas canas que tenía a los lados que le daban un aire muy sofisticado, además que lucía mucho más joven de lo que era, pero algo en la forma en que la miraba no le gustaba del todo. Respiró hondo y quitó su mano debajo de la suya para peinare la peluca ― ¿Por qué no tuvo hijos si es tan bueno con los niños? ― le preguntó, sabía que era algo impertinente de su parte, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para cambiar la atención sobre ella.

Él acarició la espalda de Aaron que empezaba a quedarse dormido ― Cassandra y yo lo intentamos durante mucho tiempo, pero nada… después decidimos hacernos estudios para ver porque no quedaba embarazada, y los resultados fueron devastadores, revelaron que yo soy estéril.

Effie sintió un nudo en el estómago ― Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntarle.

Pero él le restó importancia moviendo la mano ― después de un tiempo pensamos en adoptar un bebé, pero en ese tiempo Cassandra se enfermó y un año después murió.

―Lo siento mucho en verdad.

―No te apures, fue hace muchos años y siempre he creído en las segundas oportunidades ― le sonrió de lado.

Ella se puso algo nerviosa con su comentario, estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se le insinuaran y sabía cómo manejarlos, pero siempre había conocido sus intenciones y no eran cosa seria a diferencia de las del doctor ― El bebé ya se durmió será mejor que me lo lleve a su cuna ― tendió sus manos para agarrarlo.

Evan lo volteó con cuidado para colocarlo en sus brazos ― es un bebé muy hermoso Effie, se parece mucho a ti.

― ¿Le parece?, yo creo que es la viva imagen de su padre ― y trató de hacer especial énfasis en la palabra "padre", se volteó y apagó el sonido con el control que estaba en la mesita de al lado ―con permiso, me voy a acostarlo.

―Nos vemos en la cena, y no dudes en buscarme para cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca Effie, siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ― se despidió él antes de que ella saliera del estudio.

* * *

Todas las tardes su madre la invitaba junto con su cuñada a tomar el té en el jardín. Sí, era algo aburrido no poder salir de la casa porque, aunque ellos vivían en el lado opuesto de la ciudad donde fueron los destrozos, no era muy seguro salir aún, así que tenían que buscar la manera de pasar los días sin salir de la mansión. Su madre se pasaba las mañanas hablando por teléfono con sus amigas, las que no habían quedado incomunicadas, poniéndose al tanto de los últimos chismes, y por la tarde se los contaba a Effie y a Agatha.

―Euphemia, ¿no puedes dejarle el bebé a Stella?, si no lo traes pegado a ti en ese horrible trapo que te negaste a tirar, lo llevas en el portabebé a todas partes.

―Buenas tardes madre, Agatha ― dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento en una silla blanca de madera con delicado diseño y colocaba el portabebé a su lado sobre otra silla ― Me siento más tranquila si está conmigo.

―Nadie te lo va a arrebatar Euphemia ― repuso su madre, mientras hacía una seña al sirviente para que trajera el té.

Effie sólo se tensó con el comentario, nunca había podido olvidar la pesadilla que tuvo en el distrito Trece.

―Déjala Regilla, si ella se siente más a gusto así, está bien ― intervino su cuñada ― Effie es toda una mamá gallina ― dijo en tono de broma y le sonrió.

― De acuerdo soy algo aprensiva, no me gusta alejarlo de mi vista ― Effie acomodó una mantita sobre el bebé y éste empezó a hacer ruiditos.

―Bueno, si insistes está bien, pero después te vas a quejar cuando el niño no se quiera separar de ti todo el tiempo y no te deje hacer nada ― comentó Regilla mientras observaba a Effie haciéndole gestos a su bebé ― ¿Está despierto?, entonces pásamelo Euphemia quiero cargar a mi nieto.

Agatha y Effie se voltearon a ver, su madre no había cargado a Aaron desde que llegó a la mansión, se limitaba a hacerle unos mínimos cariñitos de lejos, no era una persona muy afectuosa.

Effie sacó al bebé con cuidado del portabebé y se lo puso en el regazo a su madre.

Regilla sonrió cuando lo tuvo en los brazos ― Me recuerda tanto a tu hermano Helius cuando era un bebé, es un niño muy guapo ― y poniéndole un dedo en el mentón habló dirigiéndose a él ― sí, es usted un niño muy guapo.

La ex escolta sonrió, era tan raro ver a su madre mostrando afecto.

―Menos mal predominaron tus genes Euphemia y no los de ese hombre, todavía no puedo creer cómo fuiste capaz de meterte con él, sólo espero que esos ojos que ahorita se le ven grises cambien a azules como los tuyos, no me gustaría ver a mi nieto con ojos de la gente de los distritos.

¡Y ahí estaba Regilla Trinket! pensó Effie, siempre buscaba la manera de menospreciar al mentor en su presencia.

―Pues yo espero que los tenga grises como Haymitch, siempre me han gustado sus ojos.

―Si en verdad lo hacen lucir muy atractivo ― comentó su cuñada y le guiñó un ojo. Pero el comentario no le cayó muy bien a Effie, de jóvenes Agatha siempre solía poner los ojos en los mismos chicos que le gustaban a ella, hasta que se hizo novia de su hermano.

―¡Oh por Dios! Me está ensuciando toda, tómalo Euphemia ― soltó de pronto su madre.

Ella volteó de inmediato ―Sólo devolvió un poco de leche madre ― se acercó, le limpió la boquita y el mameluco con un pañuelo, y lo tomó en brazos, mientras ocultaba su sonrisa tras su hijo ― _Bien hecho perita, nadie insulta a papi_ ― pensó ella y veía como su madre no dejaba de tallarse la falda del vestido.

―Ahora me tengo que ir a cambiar, esta tarde de té ha quedado arruinada ― dijo molesta.

Effie y su cuñada soltaron la carcajada en cuanto su madre entró a la casa, era la primera tarde de té que en verdad disfrutaba.

* * *

Por la noche, después de completar su ritual para desmaquillarse y ponerse cremas en el rostro y cuerpo, Effie salió del cuarto de baño y vio a Haymitch sentado recargado en el respaldo de la cama con los pies cruzados, leyendo un libro.

Se acercó a la cuna del bebé para comprobar que siguiera dormido y le preguntó a Haymitch aún de espaldas ― ¿Siempre si fuiste al estudio de mi papá por un libro?

―Nop ― le contestó él haciendo énfasis en la p, mientras continuaba hojeando el libro.

Effie frunció el ceño y se volteó ―Entonces ¿Qué estás leyendo? ― pero cuando vio que lo que tenía en las manos no era un libro, abrió mucho los ojos ―¿De dónde sacaste eso?

―Lo encontré dentro de una caja en el fondo de tu vestidor ― dijo él sin darle mucha importancia mientras seguía pasando las páginas y sonreía.

― ¡Estás leyendo uno de mis diarios! ― le habló ella en voz baja para no despertar al bebé, pero claramente enojada y con la cara muy roja.

―Éste tiene mi fotografía de portada ― lo levantó para mostrárselo ― con corazones y brillos, supuse que estaba bien tomarlo porque aparezco yo.

Ella se lanzó a la cama para arrebatárselo de las manos, pero él fue mucho más rápido que ella y se paró de inmediato ― ¡Dámelo Haymitch! ¿Cómo te atreviste a esculcar mis cosas? ―se bajó de la cama para ir tras él ―Es una falta de educación revisar las cosas de los demás sin su permiso.

―Tranquila cariño, vas a despertar a Aaron, además siempre te has quejado de que no tengo educación, así que lo tomé.

Effie lo acorraló en el otro extremo de la recámara ― ¡Dámelo ya Haymitch! Eso es privado, es uno de mis diarios de cuando era niña.

―Este diario solamente habla de mí, así que no veo nada de malo en que lo lea.

Ella se acercó a él, pero sin los tacones era mucho más baja que el mentor ―No te atrevas a seguir leyendo ― siseó ella.

Pero él abrió el diario y comenzó a leer fingiendo una voz aguda ― Haymitch Abernathy es tan increíblemente sexy…

― ¡Basta ya!

Él se estaba riendo ― Pero hay más, espera.

― ¡No! ¡Ya dámelo! ― estiraba los brazos hacia arriba, pero no lo alcanzaba.

―Hoy tuve un sueño de lo más fantástico…

― ¡No te atrevas a continuar!

―Me convertía en la señora de Abernathy y después de darle el sí acepto, Haymitch me besaba… ―pero se interrumpió cuando ella le dio un pisotón ― ¡Ouch! ― bajó los brazos y ella le arrebató el diario.

Con la cara roja de coraje y los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, se metió a su vestidor para guardarlo. De niña había sido una gran admiradora de Haymitch, no le gustaba mucho ver los Juegos, pero ese año en particular cuando vio las cosechas, quedó fascinada con el chico rebelde del distrito Doce, y a partir de ese momento comenzó a seguir toda su trayectoria, incluso hizo que su padre le consiguiera boletos para el desfile de los tributos. Haymitch en ese momento se convirtió en su gran amor platónico.

―Vamos princesa no te enojes ― él fue tras ella y trató de agarrarle el hombro, pero ella se quitó ― Effie… ¿lo siento de acuerdo? ― pero ella seguía ignorándolo ― Si me perdonas te autografiaré todos mis posters que tienes guardados en aquella esquina ― le dijo con un deje de broma en la voz.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, volteó a verlo meneando la cabeza y lo empujó para pasar ― Se suponía que jamás verías eso ― aparte del coraje que tenía, sentía mucha vergüenza.

Pero él la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su pecho ― Princesa… sólo estaba bromeando, además siempre he sabido que estabas loca por mí desde que eras una niña, eras mi fan número uno ― le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Effie se cruzó de brazos ― Pues para que lo sepas fuiste una gran decepción cuando por fin te conocí.

―Sí, sí, ya me lo has dicho antes y sin embargo estamos aquí ― le besó el hombro ― nadie puede decir que Effie Trinket no cumple todos sus sueños ― le volvió a besar el cuello.

―Eres un tonto ― dijo ella, pero comenzaba a sonreír y se volteó en sus brazos para quedar de frente ― pero eres mi tonto.

Él la besó, y el beso se tornó profundo y se fue intensificando, le recorrió la espalda con las manos y después le desabrochó la bata dejándola caer en el piso del vestidor, ella le levantó la camiseta y él se la sacó por la cabeza. Después él tomó los tirantes de su camisón y se los bajó por los hombros, y mientras le comenzaba a besar el cuello, ambos fueron bajando hasta que ella quedó recostada sobre la alfombra de su amplio vestidor y él sobre ella.

Después de hacer el amor sobre el piso de su vestidor se acostaron en la cama y ella se colocó sobre su pecho abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

―Haymitch.

―Hmm

―He estado pensando...

―Espera ― la interrumpió él y le tomó la cabeza frunciendo ceño y empezó a revisarla. Siempre dejaban una pequeña lámpara encendida por el bebé, así que podían verse claramente los rostros.

― ¿Qué haces?

―Viendo si no te hiciste daño.

Ella le quitó las manos de la cabeza con un manotazo, cuando se dio cuenta de su broma de mal gusto ― Eres un…

―Si ya sé, soy un grosero y vulgar ― le dijo él riéndose.

―Eres un idiota, es lo que iba a decir.

―Sí, pero aun así me amas ― y de inmediato él se tensó, aunque sólo por un momento; las palabras le salieron sin pensar.

―Sí, te amo ― le dio ella un beso rápido en la boca, sabía que Haymitch no se acostumbraba aún a escuchar esa palabra de forma tan abierta ―Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, estaba pensando en lo que haríamos cuando termine el juicio de Katniss, ¿a dónde vamos a ir Haymitch?

― No te quieres quedar aquí ¿verdad? ―preguntó el con cautela.

―¡Dios no! Ya no aguanto a mi madre y no veo el momento de marcharnos de aquí, la verdad no nos imagino criando a Aaron en el Capitolio.

Haymitch sonrió, probablemente aliviado de oír eso ― Hablé con Johanna, ella y Annie ya están instaladas de nuevo en el distrito Cuatro, dice que el distrito casi no sufrió daños y... sé cuánto te gusta la playa…

― ¿No piensas regresar al Doce? ― se levantó ella de su pecho y volteó a verlo.

―Ya no tenemos que hacerlo, podemos empezar de nuevo donde queramos, y aunque el Doce está ya en reconstrucción, no me gustaría ir a un lugar lleno de tristes recuerdos, no hay nada para nosotros ahí.

Y es un lugar donde todos la recordarían como la escolta que se llevaba a sus hijos pensó Effie, por otro lado en el Cuatro sería una desconocida, podrían vivir una vida más tranquila, ella sonrió ― Me encantaría ir al Cuatro, despertar escuchando las olas del mar, sí creo que sería un buen lugar para criar a Aaron, pero ¿Qué va a pasar con los niños?

―Plutarch está confiado en que van a absolver pronto a Katniss de los cargos, están manejando su defensa alegando que estaba mentalmente desorientada y no estaba consiente de lo que hacía, además a Elena le ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital del Cuatro y lo va a aceptar, así que no veo problemas para que no quiera irse a ese distrito con nosotros. Y en cuanto a Peeta, no le queda nadie en el Doce, la panadería de sus padres quedó destruida, podría empezar de nuevo, establecer una nueva panadería en el Cuatro. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura ― Me encanta la idea, así también estaríamos con Johanna y con Annie, y podría ayudarle con el bebé.

―Sí podrías hacerlo.

― La verdad mientras estemos juntos con los niños podemos empezar de nuevo donde sea ― bostezó y después le dio un pequeño beso en el pecho.

―Bueno, ese es el plan ― le besó la cabeza ― ahora duerme cariño.

Pero después de un momento de silencio, Haymitch habló de nuevo ― ¿Effie?

―Hmm ― respondió ella con los ojos cerrados.

― ¿En verdad mis nalgas te parecían de diez, con el traje que me hicieron utilizar en el desfile de los tributos?

― ¡Oh cállate Haymitch! ― le dio un manotazo en el pecho.

Él sólo se rio.

* * *

 _ **Bueno ahora si estamos más cerca del final.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? la forma en que han evolucionado nuestros protagonistas.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han pasado a leer esta historia, y que me dejan sus reviews semana a semana, y los nuevos guests que recientemente me escribieron. Es muy importante para mi su opinión.**_

 _ **Anna espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**_

 _ **saludos!**_

 _ **Marizpe**_

 _ **Anna espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**_


	10. La despedida

Capítulo 10

 **La despedida**

Bajaron a desayunar como todos los días, Effie andaba apurada porque de nuevo Aaron se había ensuciado a ultima hora y había tenido que cambiarlo por completo, así que otra vez eran los últimos en llegar.

―Buenos días ― saludo Effie con su voz cantarina como siempre.

Frente a ella estaba sentada su cuñada, y mientras tomaba asiento, Agatha abrió mucho los ojos y se tocó su peluca, trataba de decirle algo, pero Effie sólo frunció el ceño sin entender, hasta que oyó a su madre.

― ¡Por Dios Euphemia! ¿Qué te pasó? ― preguntó Regilla.

Effie volteó a ver a Haymitch, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros, mientras un sirviente colocaba frente a ellos un plato con el desayuno.

―Tu cabello Euphemia, no puedo creer que ahora te descuides tanto ― continuó su madre.

Ella se llevó una mano en automático a su cabello, lo traía sujeto en un chongo y soltó una de las risas falsas que solía utilizar en ciertas ocasiones ―Me distraje con Aaron en el último momento, y creo que lo olvidé por completo ― dijo ella para restarle importancia.

―La verdad, si me permiten decirlo ― comentó Evan ― Creo que luces mucho más hermosa así, no deberías utilizar pelucas nunca más ― le guiñó un ojo el doctor.

―Oh Evan, usted todo un caballero y como siempre lleno de halagos para mi hija ― le sonrió Regilla.

―Gracias Dr. Charmichael ― se limitó a contestarle Effie, mirando de reojo a Haymitch.

―Es todo un placer, siempre he admirado la belleza. Y que he dicho de las formalidades, puedes llamarme Evan ― comentó con una sonrisa de lado.

―Y tú puede llamarla señora Abernathy ― habló Haymitch con la boca llena, y le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que el doctor la bajó.

A Effie le molestaba cuando él hablaba con la boca llena, era de pésima educación, pero dadas las circunstancias se quedó callada, sólo apretó la pierna de Haymitch disimuladamente debajo de la mesa, como advirtiéndole que no hiciera una escena.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Haymitch se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se puso de pie ―Me voy, hoy tengo que llegar más temprano a la mansión presidencial.

Effie se puso de pie junto a él, y se sorprendió cuando Haymitch la tomó por la cintura con una mano y la besó, y no fue un beso cualquiera, sino uno de los que la dejaban sin aliento y que ella correspondió sin pensar, hasta que de pronto él le colocó la otra mano sobre el trasero y le dio un ligero apretón, ante las exclamaciones ahogadas de su familia.

Cuando se separaron ella se sentía sin aire y sonrojada.

―Nos vemos en la noche princesa ― se agachó y besó a Aaron en la cabeza, quién dormía en el portabebé en la silla de al lado y salió del comedor.

―Espera, te acompaño ― ella salió atrás de él, no sin antes ver a su cuñada quién levantaba su jugo de naranja a modo de brindis y le guiñaba un ojo.

Cuando estaban en la puerta de la casa ella le preguntó ― ¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso Haymitch?

―No sé de qué hablas ― le contestó él y trató de abrir la puerta, pero ella lo detuvo.

―Me besaste y manoseaste frente a mi familia.

Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta y él la acorraló colocando las manos a los lados de su cabeza. ― Sólo quería aclarar un punto ― la estaba viendo a los ojos ― al doctorcito ese y a tu familia ― acercó su boca a su oído ― que eres mía.

Effie suavizó su mirada y lo tomó suavemente del rostro ― Y tú eres mío, pero no creo necesario ese tipo de comportamiento y la escena que montaste.

― Eso explícaselo a "Evan" ― pronunció el nombre imitando el acento del capitolio ― que no te ha quitado la vista de encima desde que llegamos, y a la arpía de tu madre que no pierde oportunidad para insultarte.

Le dio un beso corto en los labios ― Estoy acostumbrada a hacerme de oídos sordos con mi madre y por el doctor no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ― lo besó de nuevo ― Te amo.

Haymitch le dio otro beso en respuesta, ella sabía que quería decir que él también, aunque era difícil para él pronunciar las palabras. ―Ya me voy cariño, está semana se resuelve lo de Katniss, así que hay que estar preparados.

Ella lo despidió en la puerta, y se puso a pensar todo lo que tenía que empacar.

* * *

Sentada en una mecedora en la sala de estar con vista al jardín, Effie mecía a su bebé mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna que le habían enseñado Katniss y Prim en el distrito Trece; había pasado la mañana empacando lo que pensaba llevarse cuando se marcharan.

―No sabía que cantabas canciones de cuna, Euphemia.

No escuchó cuando su madre entró en la sala―No sabía, pero aprendí por Aaron ― respondió.

La señora Trinket tomó asiento en el gran sofá blanco de la sala que estaba frente a la chimenea sobre la cual colgaba un gran cuadro de óleo con su retrato de cuando era más joven, y le hizo un gesto a Effie palmeando el asiento para que se sentara a su lado.

Effie suspiró, y con Aaron adormilado en sus brazos fue junto a su madre.

― Euphemia, quería hablar contigo ― dijo su madre en un tono falsamente alegre, forzando una sonrisa.

―Claro madre, de lo que quieras.

―Bueno, nunca me contaste cómo y cuándo fue tu boda con ese hombre.

"Ese hombre", su madre nunca mencionaba su nombre. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, no estaba casada con Haymitch, aunque él le había dicho que lo harían pronto, pero por otro lado su madre no había estado en el distrito Trece, así que decidió describirle la boda de Finnick y Annie como si hubiera sido la suya, aunque omitió la tradición del distrito Cuatro con la red.

―Fue muy hermosa madre, en verdad uno de los días más felices de mi vida ― concluyó ella.

Regilla se puso una mano en el pecho y soltó una pequeña carcajada ― ¡Gracias al cielo! ― su sonrisa era ahora sincera y se mostraba aliviada ― ¡Una boda de mentiras! ― exclamó.

― ¿Qué?

―Oh Euphemia, por un momento pensé que se habían casado en secreto aquí en el Capitolio, pero una boda en un distrito que ni siquiera existía no puede ser legal y por lo tanto no puede ser válida.

― ¿Qué dices? ― preguntó Effie y se puso una mano en el cuello ― Claro que es real, al menos para mí lo es.

―Euphemia, Euphemia, mi niña ingenua y soñadora ― le puso una mano sobre la pierna ― ¿No ves que esto es maravilloso? No hay nada legal que te ate a ese hombre, así que él se puede marchar cuando quiera, y tú y mi nieto pueden permanecer aquí.

― Madre, independientemente de que tú no creas que mi boda es real, Aaron me une a Haymitch, y quiero que me hijo crezca junto a su padre.

― ¿Piensas criar a mi nieto como a un salvaje? ¿Vivir rodeada de pobreza en un distrito?

―Panem ya no es el mismo, para eso fue la rebelión madre. Los distritos ya no van a ser lo que eran antes, la gente va a poder emigrar a donde les plazca, se van a abrir fábricas y habrá más empleos, ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que ha contado Haymitch durante las cenas?

― ¿Qué te ha pasado Euphemia? Te desconozco… ¿Qué te hizo ese hombre? ― preguntó su madre con una clara preocupación en la voz ― Mira cómo te arreglas ― la señalo con la mano ― te sientas en el ventanal junto a la puerta a esperarlo todas las noches y le abres la puerta, en lugar de dejar que lo haga uno de los sirvientes, te rehúsas a que la niñera de tus sobrinos se haga cargo de tu hijo… ¿Qué no lo ves? Te estas convirtiendo en una mujer de distrito ― dijo eso como si fuera un insulto ― Si te quedas aquí, Evan está dispuesto a casarse contigo y darle su apellido a tu hijo, lo bueno es que ninguna de nuestras amistades supo de tu desliz y mi nieto puede pasar claramente como hijo del respetable Dr. Charmicheal.

Effie sentía un nudo en el estómago de coraje ante las palabras de su madre. Se paró de pronto con Aaron en brazos y volteó a verla ― No puedo creer todo lo que me estás diciendo, son puras tonterías.

― ¡Euphemia!

― Por primera vez en mi vida soy realmente feliz, con Haymitch no tengo que fingir ser otra persona, y lo amo, él es el amor de mi vida…Y me retiro de una vez para no seguir escuchando tus estupideces ― estaba realmente enojada, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba conteniendo.

― ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Ahora hablas igual de vulgar que él, eres ruda y grosera, y apuesto que el día de mañana vas empezar a beber demasiado hasta convertirte en una borracha como ese malnacido.

Ella ya se encontraba en la salida y se paró en seco ante las palabras de su madre, se volteó despacio y cruzó deprisa el espacio que las separaba ― Te prohíbo que vuelvas a insultar a mi marido, Haymitch tiene un año sobrio y tú no sabes todo lo que ha vivido. Es un gran hombre y me siento feliz de que me haya elegido a mí para compartir su vida… Me das pena madre ― y dicho esto se fue, pero alcanzó a escuchar a su madre cuando le gritó.

―Esto no se va a quedar así Euphemia, ¡voy a hacer todo para recuperar a mi hija!

* * *

Effie se sentía muy furiosa, a tal grado que cuando llegó Haymitch le dijo que mejor cenarían en su habitación ya que no quería enfrentar a su madre de nuevo, porque estaba segura que, al primer comentario de ésta, ahora no se iba a contener.

Pero su mal humor se esfumó cuando Haymitch le dio las buenas noticias.

―El juicio de Katniss terminó princesa ― le comentó el mentor recostándose en la cama al lado de Aaron, mientras movía una sonaja que el bebé seguía atento con la vista.

― ¿En verdad? ― preguntó ella algo nerviosa, aunque la postura relajada de Haymitch debía ser señal de que todo había resultado bien ― ¿Y qué pasó?

― El reporte del Dr. Aurelius funcionó como lo esperábamos, así que dictaminaron que Katniss está mentalmente desorientada, y que la muerte de su hermana la afectó a tal grado de cometer el crimen equivocado ― trataba de que Aaron tomara la sonaja con su manita y sonreía con él ― al final el veredicto fue que Katniss sería exiliada del Capitolio y tendría que permanecer en el distrito Doce por un lapso de 5 años sin poder salir.

― ¿Distrito Doce? ― Effie se encontraba acostada boca abajo del otro lado del bebé y levantó la vista de inmediato.

― Plutarch y yo logramos convencerlos de que mejor la mandaran al distrito Cuatro, y la pusieran bajo nuestro cuidado, no te preocupes, argumentamos que el distrito Doce le traería muy malos recuerdos lo que impedirían su completa recuperación, además de que Elena ya se fue a ese distrito a trabajar en el hospital.

― ¿Y Peeta?

― Peeta va avanzando en su tratamiento, pero tendrá que permanecer bajo la supervisión del Dr. Aurelius un par de meses más, pero ya sabe de nuestros planes de ir al Cuatro, y nos alcanzará allá cuando esté listo.

― ¿Cuándo nos iríamos?

― Mañana por la tarde, hablé con Johanna y Annie, y ya tienen listas las casas para nuestra llegada.

Annie había heredado todos los bienes tanto de Mags como de Finnick. Y cuando Haymitch le comentó de su intención de irse a vivir a ese distrito, de inmediato les ofreció que se quedaran en las casas que habían pertenecido a los fallecidos vencedores.

― ¿Qué te parece cariño? ― volteó a verla esperando su reacción, y vio como a ella se le iluminaba el rostro.

― No puedo esperar a estar allá ― le sonrió ella.

― ¿Estás segura? ¿No vas a extrañar a tus sirvientes, cocineros y chofer? Porque yo no pienso mover un dedo en la casa ― le comentó y la vio de reojo.

―No y sí ― arqueó una ceja ella ― No voy a extrañar esta vida, no necesito rodearme de servidumbre; y sí vas ayudar en la casa, ni creas que voy a permitir que estés de holgazán sin hacer nada, estoy segura que voy a querer renovar muchas cosas y tú vas me vas ayudar y vas a cuidar a perita.

―Mandona.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios por encima de Aaron, después bajó la mirada a su hijo ― Mañana iniciamos una nueva vida mi amor. ― le hizo cosquillas en el abdomen y se lo besó ― Vamos a ser muy felices en nuestro nuevo hogar.

* * *

Durante el desayuno Effie le informó a su familia que se marcharían esa misma tarde al distrito Cuatro. Le pidió a Haymitch que esperara en la habitación con Aaron y que le mandaría el desayuno allá, debido a que no sabía cómo tomarían la noticia sus padres y en especial su madre.

― ¡Ese hombre te está alejando de tu familia Euphemia! ¿Qué no lo ves? ― Se levantó Regilla de su asiento y arrojó su servilleta de tela a la mesa ― Eudor ¡Dile algo! ― volteó dirigiéndose a su esposo.

―Regilla ― dijo en voz cansina, probablemente fuera un tema frecuente de discusión entre ellos ― Effie es una mujer adulta que ahora tiene su propia familia…

― ¡Cómo siempre tienes que llevarme la contra! ― estalló su madre, era muy raro verla perder el control así y más enfrente de otras personas. Se llevó una mano al pecho ― No me siento bien ― comentó bajando la mirada, claramente avergonzada ante su exabrupto y respirando profundo dijo ― me retiro.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron viendo unos a otros.

Y fue su padre el primero en hablar ― No le hagas caso a tu madre, Effie. Ya se le pasará.

Ella le dedico una media sonrisa a su padre y asintió con la cabeza ― Yo también me retiro, todavía nos faltan empacar unas cuantas cosas.

―Ya casi es hora de irnos princesa.

―Sí, vamos a despedirnos de una vez. Me temo que pueda demorar un poco con las despedidas ― Effie dio un último vistazo a su habitación ― Ya bajaron todas las maletas.

―Respecto a eso, no se para que llevas como veinte maletas, ¿para que necesitas tanto?, espero no hayas empacado todas tus estúpidas pelucas y feos vestidos.

―No seas ridículo y exagerado, son diez maletas, y no sólo llevo ropa para nosotros, también he comprado cosas para Katniss y Peeta, que aunque manden pedir sus pertenencias al Doce, no sé en qué estado vayan a estar. Y ya que estemos instalados me van a mandar otras cajas que deje listas dentro de mi vestidor.

Haymitch sólo rodó los ojos.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, estaba Regilla esperándola.

―Euphemia necesito que me acompañes un momento al estudio de tu padre ― se dirigió sólo a ella, sin voltear a ver a Haymitch. Y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

Effie suspiró ―Ten la pañalera, espero no tardarme ― Haymitch cargaba a Aaron, y tomó el bolso con la otra mano.

Cuando Effie entró al estudio se sorprendió de ver reunidos ahí a sus padres, hermano y cuñada ― ¿Están aquí para despedirme? ― sonrió.

―No seas ridícula Euphemia, esto no es una despedida, es una intervención.

― ¿Qué?

― No podemos dejar que te marches, así como así con ese mamarracho ― exclamó su madre.

Effie se tocó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos por un momento, después volteó hacia el sofá donde estaba sentado su hermano y su cuñada.

― No nos mires así hermanita, ella nos obligó a estar aquí, pero no sabíamos de qué se trataba ― comentó Helius levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

Después volteó a ver a su padre que estaba recargado en su escritorio.

―Te repito Effie, no le hagas caso a tu madre…

― ¡Qué no me haga caso! ― gritó Regilla ― No ven lo insensata que se está comportando, ese hombre le lavó el cerebro, ella no es así, ¿no lo pueden ver?, y encima se lleva a mi nieto a vivir en la miseria, a criarlo como aun salvaje. ¿No ves que yo quiero lo mejor para ti? ― volteó a ver a su hija ― Sé lo que te conviene, hazme caso Euphemia por favor.

Effie había permanecido en silencio sólo escuchando, respiró hondo y habló firme y claro ― Toda mi vida te hice caso madre, desde niña no tuve una infancia normal porque me la pasaba en concursos de belleza y talento, con dietas y clases de etiqueta. Estudié modelaje porqué tú lo decidiste, y yo quería que te sintieras orgullosa de mí, pero jamás fui suficientemente buena para ti, nunca importó que fuera de las mejores, si no era la número uno, no llenaba tus expectativas. Después me convertí en escolta porque de nuevo tú lo quisiste, y puedo asegurarte que fue el peor trabajo de mi vida; lo odié y me odié a mí misma desde el primer año, es fecha que siento mis manos manchadas con toda la sangre de los niños que murieron en la arena, y ¿sabes qué fue lo único que me motivaba a seguir adelante?, estar cerca de Haymitch; juntos vivimos muchas cosas y me enamoré de él, y sabes qué, creo que debería de agradecértelo, porque finalmente fue tu insistencia la que me colocó en ese lugar, y ahora tengo una hermosa familia y me voy a ir con ellos a vivir mi vida y disfrutar de mis propias decisiones.

De pronto se escucharon aplausos, su hermano Helius se puso de pie y se acercó sonriendo a Effie ― Bien dicho hermanita ― y la abrazó ― me da mucho gusto que seas feliz y te deseo lo mejor ahora que te vas a vivir al distrito Cuatro. Y no te zafaras tan fácil de nosotros, Agatha, los niños y yo iremos a visitarte ― le dio un beso en la frente ― y se nota que Haymitch es un buen tipo y te quiere.

Después de su hermano fue Agatha quien la abrazo y le susurró al oído ― Ahora entiendo por qué ese hombre te tiene loca, con esa forma que tiene de besarte…

Effie se separó de Agatha sonrojada, era claro que ella se refería al despliegue de celos de Haymitch del día anterior.

Su padre se le acercó y también la abrazó ― Mi niña, yo siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti, siento mucho si no lo dije lo suficiente ― le besó las dos mejillas y la tomó del rostro ― Te has convertido en una fabulosa madre Effie, cuida a mi nieto y sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros ― le dio un último beso en la frente ― te quiero mi Effie.

―Y yo a ti papá, gracias por todo, y por dejarnos quedarnos aquí estas semanas.

― Esta siempre será tu casa y son bienvenidos cuando quieran.

Regilla estaba cruzada de brazos, tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea y los ojos rojos.

―Madre ― la llamó Effie.

―Oh Euphemia, mi pequeña ingenua ― la abrazó ― aquí estaré esperando cuando te canses de ese hombre y te des cuenta de tu error.

― Madre…

―Te voy a extrañar ― concluyó su madre.

Su familia la acompañó a la puerta de la casa, se despidieron de Haymitch y lo hicieron prometer que protegería a Effie y Aaron. Y llenaron de besos al bebé.

* * *

Haymitch y Effie, junto con Aaron y Katniss viajaron en aerodeslizador rumbo al distrito Cuatro.

Ella recargó la cabeza en su hombro y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

―Nos irá bien ― le dijo Haymitch y le besó la cabeza.

― Lo sé ― susurró ella y volteó a verlo ― Te amo Haymitch ― y lo besó.

― Y yo a ti princesa.

* * *

 _ **Bueno ya solo falta el epílogo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **Respecto a epílogo todavía no lo tengo muy claro, así que acepto sugerencias de que les gustaría ver y cuantos años en el futuro**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios como siempre, y a los nuevos guest que me escriben. Todos su sus reviews son muy importantes para mí.**_

 _ **Anna, ya solo un capítulo espero te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Si tienen Tumblr pueden buscarme con marizpe17**_

 _ **Pueden ver en mi perfil otras historias que he escrito, tengo dos hayffies más y un everlark "Ten corazón, querida" con algo de hayffie. Espero me escriban si se pasan por ahí.**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **Marizpe**_


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **10 años después**

La suave brisa marina le daba en el rostro y movía suavemente su cabello mientras estaba sentada sobre una manta bajo una enorme sombrilla en la playa, hojeando una revista sobre su regazo. A su lado Katniss estaba sentada trenzando el largo cabello rojizo de Annie mientras ésta tejía collares con conchas y caracoles. Fuera de la sombrilla, al lado de Annie, Johanna tomaba el sol acostada boca abajo sobre una toalla.

Frente a ellas, Peeta y la pequeña Willow de tres años de edad construían un castillo de arena entre risas, y a su izquierda no muy lejos de ahí su hijo Aaron, Finn y Haymitch jugaban con un balón.

― ¡Vamos papá, corre más rápido! ― gritó Aaron.

― ¿Crees que soy tú maldito recoge balones? ― contestó Haymitch.

― ¡Vamos viejo! sabemos que eres más rápido ― le gritó después Finn, colocándose las manos alrededor de la boca simulando un altavoz.

― ¿A quién diablos le llamas viejo, pequeño mocoso? ― Haymitch tomó el balón y se los aventó ― Ya no hay respeto, mejor me voy a descansar ― se alejó de los niños trotando hacia la sombrilla.

― ¡Era una broma tío Haymitch! No te enojes.

Pero el ex mentor sólo movió una mano para restarle importancia al asunto y se metió bajo la sombrilla llenando todo de arena.

―Haymitch estás llenando todo de arena, ten más cuidado ― le comentó Effie y chasqueó la lengua, mientras se subía a la cabeza los lentes de sol.

En respuesta él se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, le quitó la revista del regazo y se acostó poniendo la cabeza en sus piernas. Ella sonrió y le ofreció una botella de agua fría y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, mientras lo hacía vio el reflejo de colores que emitía el diamante en su mano izquierda y recordó el día de su boda.

* * *

― ¿A dónde nos llevas Haymitch? ― Effie lo seguía hacia la playa tomada de su mano ―. Todavía tengo que repasar los últimos detalles de la boda de mañana con las chicas.

― ¿Confías en mí? ― le preguntó él deteniéndose frente a ella y asegurando a Aaron con el otro brazo.

― Sabes que sí.

― Bueno entonces cállate y ven.

Ella apretó los labios para no contestarle y continuó caminando tras él, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña fogata junto al mar. Al lado había una gran manta extendida con cojines, una cesta de mimbre, un par de copas y una pequeña hielera con una botella de champagne.

Effie abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y luego observó el corazón hecho con conchas que estaba sobre la arena.

― Peeta me ayudó a preparar todo esto, supongo que el corazón lo hizo él ―. Colocó a Aaron entre los cojines y le tendió la mano a Effie para ayudarla a sentarse sobre la manta.

Ella permaneció en silencio viendo como él abría la canasta sacaba un plato, un cuchillo y un pan envuelto en una servilleta de tela. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar ― Vamos a hacer la ceremonia del tueste ¿verdad?

―Sí ― contestó él. Le dio dos galletas a Aaron que sacó de la canasta, para que el pequeño de un año dos meses se entretuviera, y él comenzó a cortar el pan en rebanadas.

Ella percibió el olor a naranja del pan ― Es mi favorito.

―Lo sé, por eso te lo hice.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, después tomó las pinzas que él le ofreció con las que sujetaba una rebanada de pan para tostarlo en el fuego.

Poco después que ellos se mudaran al distrito Cuatro, llegó Peeta. Y a pesar de todas las discusiones que tuvieron, Effie hizo que Haymitch le ayudara al chico a establecer una nueva panadería en ese distrito; y una vez que la inauguró, lo obligó a ayudarle trabajando con él, a pesar de las quejas del ex mentor de que él no era un maldito panadero.

Cuando retiraron el pan del fuego, Haymitch tomó su rebanada y se la acercó a los labios a Effie.

― Vamos princesa, muerde.

― ¿Así nada más?, ¿no vas a decir unas palabras primero o algo?

―Está es mi maldita boda, mañana tú tendrás la tuya como tú quieres ¿sí?, con toda la bola de gente que invitaste e incluso voy a decir esos ridículos votos que hiciste que me aprendiera, pero ésta es la mía y la quiero en silencio.

Effie apretó los labios algo molesta ― ¿Y no necesitamos testigos?

―Cariño, aquí tenemos a Aaron, no necesitamos a nadie más. Ustedes dos son las personas más importantes para mí y eso me basta. Ahora muerde el pan.

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras, él tenía una forma muy particular de expresar sus sentimientos.

Los dos mordieron el pan y después de hacerlo Effie se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó en la boca, él colocó una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño Aaron quién se puso su manita en la boca y empezó a hacer "mua mua", eso los hizo reír y Haymitch le alborotó sus rizos dorados a su hijo y lo besó en la cabeza.

―Ahora ― dijo él metiendo la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacando una cajita de terciopelo negro ― tengo algo para ti princesa, o debo decir señora Abernathy.

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la pequeña caja.

―Esto es para ti ― la abrió y le mostró un hermoso anillo con un diamante rosa con corte princesa con pequeños diamantes blancos alrededor montado sobre oro rosado.

Effie se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el anillo.

― Si hubiera sabido que esto te iba a dejar sin habla, te hubiera comprado uno de estos hace diez años.

Ella no hizo caso de sus comentarios sarcásticos ― Es hermoso, es perfecto ― le dio la mano para que él le colocara el anillo, y después se quedó viendo su mano fascinada ― me encanta, ¿cómo supiste cuál elegir?

―Sólo busqué el anillo más ridículo y llamativo como tú ― le sonrió él.

―Oh no, sé lo que intentas hacer y no va a funcionar ― le puso un dedo en el pecho ― te esforzaste por tener un gesto romántico conmigo, preparaste una hermosa ceremonia del tueste y me compraste un anillo, tus comentarios sarcásticos no van a arruinar esto, no me importa cómo me llames.

Él soltó una carcajada ― Eres ridícula.

― Y tú un vulgar grosero ― ella le dio un pequeño manotazo en el pecho y sonrió cuando él la tomó por la muñeca y la pegó a él.

―Te amo ― le susurró él sobre los labios viéndola a los ojos.

Effie sintió como el corazón se le llenaba de emoción y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos, podía contar con una mano las ocasiones en las que él le había dicho esas dos palabras, así que sin pensarlo más lo beso efusivamente derribándolo sobre la manta con ella sobre su pecho.

Pero de pronto sintieron unas pequeñas manitas que les daban manotazos, mientras reía. El bebé pensó que sus padres estaban jugando y se colocó sobre ellos. Effie y Haymitch se separaron riendo y ella le dio un corto beso a su marido.

―No puedo esperar para irnos de luna de miel y demostrarte cuanto te amo ― le susurró ella al oído. Su hermano Helius de regalo de bodas, les obsequió dos semanas en un resort muy exclusivo en una isla cercana al distrito Cuatro que tenía bungalows con jacuzzi y playa privada. Por un momento deseo brincarse su boda del día siguiente e irse directo a su viaje de bodas, se sentía sumamente feliz en ese momento que no le importaba lo demás.

―Te encanta provocarme princesa y luego hacerme esperar.

Ella lo volvió a besar y le guiñó un ojo ―Te amo Haymitch.

* * *

Las risas la trajeron de nuevo al presente, a pesar de que amaba su anillo de diamante rosa su favorito era su banda matrimonial, la que Haymitch le había dado en su boda frente a todos sus seres queridos, era un aro sencillo y delgado de oro, algo rayado por el uso, pero era el único recuerdo que él había conservado de su madre.

―Tierra llamando a Effie ―. le dijo Katniss ― Te perdimos un momento.

―Perdón ¿qué me decías? ― sonrió.

―Te preguntaba si tú puedes hacer la ensalada para la cena de esta noche.

―Por supuesto, cuenta con ello.

De pronto los gritos de Aaron y Finn quienes se acercaban corriendo los hicieron voltear. Las cabelleras de los niños brillaban bajo el sol, una corta y cobriza y la otra rubia y un poco más larga. Ambos reían y cargaban cada uno una pequeña tina en la que habían juntado conchas y caracoles.

Finn llegó con Annie y le entregó su tina.

― Para tus collares, mamá.

― Gracias cariño ― le besó la mejilla Annie y le sonrió a su hijo.

A Finnick le brillaron sus ojos verdes y le devolvió a su madre una sonrisa algo torcida que les recordaba mucho al fallecido Finnick Odair.

Frente a ellos Aaron se hincó junto a Willow y Peeta.

― Te traje esto preciosa, para que decores tu castillo ― le dijo Aaron, quién optaba por llamar a la niña igual que lo hacía su padre, pues para Haymitch, Katniss ahora era "preciosa uno" y Willow era "preciosa dos".

― Gracias Aaron ― se levantó la niña de dos trenzas y lo abrazó por cuello, regalándole un beso en la mejilla ― Eres el mejor.

Peeta volteó a ver a Katniss, mandándole un mensaje con la mirada.

― Creo que Peeta está celoso de Aaron, no le gusta compartir el amor de Willow con otros hombres ― comentó Katniss frotándose su abultado vientre de seis meses de embarazo.

Haymitch quién estaba con los ojos cerrados, recostado sobre Effie comentó ― Que quieres hacerle preciosa, Aaron es muy guapo y encantador como su padre.

― ¿Quién era su padre? ¿No era ese atractivo soldado del distrito trece que siempre estaba afuera de la Sala de Comando? ― preguntó Johanna apoyándose en un codo todavía acostada bajo el sol.

Todos rieron.

― Ja ja ja, muy graciosa Jo ― comentó sin humor Haymitch.

― Bueno físicamente es igual a ti Haymitch, pero el carácter lo saco de su madre gracias a Dios, es como Willow quien se parece a Katniss, pero su forma de ser es igual a Peeta ― dijo Annie tranquilamente mientras seguía metiendo pequeños caracoles que le pasaba Finn en un collar.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― se volteó muy seria Katniss.

Annie se puso muy roja cuando volteó a verla ― Yo…

Katniss se atacó de la risa y pronto todos le siguieron, le colocó una mano en el brazo ― Estoy bromeando, claro que Willow se parece a Peeta, y espero que este bebé también saque su carácter.

En ese momento Aaron se acercó a Effie y le dio una galleta de mar* ― Para ti mamá.

―Gracias cielo ― besó Effie a su hijo y comentó ―Bueno puede que Aaron haya sacado mi carácter, pero es igual de terco y desordenado que su padre.

― ¡Eh! ― dijeron al unísono Haymitch y su hijo, pero después voltearon a verse sonriendo y chocaron la mano.

―Tía Jo, creo que ese que viene caminando hacia acá es tu marinero― se puso una mano en a frente Aaron para ver mejor.

Johanna se puso de pie de un saltó y tomó su vestido de tirantes.

― Buenas tardes ― saludó Apolo, el novio de Johanna desde hacía un año.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo, pero Jo lo tomó de la mano y se lo empezó a llevar ― Nos vemos en la cena ― se despidió ella.

― ¡Eh Apolo! ― le grito Finn ―¡La quiero de regreso a las ocho en punto!

Cuando el joven volteó sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza, Aaron le hizo una señal indicándole que lo estaba vigilando. Johana les lanzó besos a los dos y se fue riendo con su novio.

― Espero que él sea el definitivo, creo que nunca había visto a Jo así de contenta ― comentó Effie.

― Pasa más tiempo en casa de Apolo que en la nuestra, espero que sí ― sonrió Annie todavía viendo en la dirección por donde se había ido caminando su amiga.

― Mamá, ¿va a venir a cenar tío Zale con nosotros? ― preguntó Finn quién seguía separando caracoles en la tina.

―Si cariño, como siempre ― Annie le alborotó el cabello.

Zale, era primo hermano de Finnick, después de la revolución comenzó a frecuentar a Annie y a Finn, eran la única familia que le quedaba. Era un buen hombre y velaba por ellos, y todos habían visto como había cambiado a Annie gradualmente con los años, había dejado de ser esa persona tan asustadiza y que solía perderse en su mundo, la presencia de Zale le había ayudado mucho y sonreía más a su lado. Por otro lado, Finn lo veía como una figura paterna. Físicamente el joven era muy diferente de su primo, era más alto que Finnick, y tenía el cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, pero era atractivo.

Effie se preguntaba si cuando sentara cabeza Johanna, Annie se animaría a dar el siguiente paso con Zale.

* * *

Por la noche, después de la cena y de que Aaron se durmiera, Effie salió al porche trasero de la casa, el que daba hacía la playa.

Haymitch estaba sentado en un sillón mecedora que colgaba del techo que hacía años había colocado ahí como regalo para Effie; ella se acercó a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas, refugiándose en su pecho y colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro para poder respirar su aroma. Él colocó una mano sobre sus piernas y con la otra comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Después de un rato de silencio, ella habló ― Todos los niños son felices ¿no?, Johanna, Annie, Peeta y Katniss.

―Eso creo ― contestó él sin despegar la vista del mar iluminado por la luna.

― Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo todos estos años, no estarían así de no ser por ti.

Él le besó la cabeza ― Tú has hecho más por ellos princesa, todos estos años desde que llegamos a vivir a este distrito los has fastidiado a diario ― bajó la mirada para conectarla con la de ella ― nos has apoyado a todos para seguir adelante a pesar de los demonios que aún nos persiguen.

― Y tú… ¿eres feliz? ― preguntó ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

― Tú y Aaron me hacen feliz… jamás creí que viviría esto, pero tú lo hiciste posible princesa.

Ella lo tomó del rostro y lo besó, y después de un largo beso le dijo ― Te amo Haymitch, yo también soy muy feliz a tú lado con nuestro hijo, y teniendo a los niños cerca.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado años atrás, la vida les sonreía, y sería así por el resto de sus días.

FIN

* * *

 _ ***Galleta de mar así se les conoce a los sand dollar o dólar de arena. Tienen varios nombres, pero si no saben que son búsquenlos en internet con ese nombre, son hermosos.**_

 _Bueno pues ya llegamos al final. Espero en verdad que hayan disfrutado mucho leyendo historia, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Ya lo había comentado antes y este ship es mi favorito._

 _Espero me manden un comentario y me digan que les pareció esta historia._

 _Les aviso que pronto publicaré otra historia, será un AU y en ella saldrán todos nuestros queridos vencedores, no será una historia de Juegos del Hambre, pero espero que les guste mucho, será en igual medida Hayffie y Everlark. Espérenla pronto._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por los reviews que me regalaron y me animaron a seguir adelante, en verdad que es lo que me ayuda a inspirarme._

 _Muchas gracias a **Anna Scheler, 75everything, Bermone, 95, wenyaz, Hibari-sempai, Joy Hamato, Ale, los guest Laura, Kila, Gagonaya, Animmo, Clara, y los que dejaron sus comentarios de forma anónima.** También toda las personas que agregaron esa historia a sus follows y favoritos. _

_Anna, espero que hayas disfrutado tu regalo que se alargó y alargó más de lo esperado._

 _Si tienen **Tumblr** pueden seguirme como **marizpe17**_

 _Y si quieren leer más hayffie, **tengo otras historias publicadas:**_

 _ **El mentor y la escolta que lo amó** \- fue el primer fic que escribí y narra la relación de Haymitch y Effie desde que se conocen hasta la revolución._

 _ **El Sr y la Sra Abernathy** \- Haytmich y Effie tienen que fingir estar casados para que ella pudiera ir al distrito Trece._

 _ **Ten corazón, querida** \- Tiene Hayffie, pero es principalmente Everlark, que hubiera pasado si Peeta y Katniss se hubieran casado y Snow los hubiera obligado a tener hijos._

 _Si visitan alguna de mis otras historias, les agradeceré me dejen un review para que me den su opinión._

 _Muchas gracias_

Marizpe


End file.
